Star Wars Episode VI: Rise of the Jedi
by Naitch03
Summary: The final chapter of the Chosen Saga! The final battle with the Dark Side looms, and the Jedi must prepare to wage all out war- but what will be the cost?
1. Chapter 1: Return of XanderThe Wedding

**The Nature Boy Presents**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**Star Wars**

**Episode 6**

**Rise of the Jedi**

_It is a time of turmoil and celebration for the Skywalkers, Solos, Summers and the Alliance as a whole. The official wedding of Joyce Solo to Wedge Antilles, though a joyous occasion, is still overshadowed by the threat of the Empire and the villainous Jabba the Hutt. News of a new Death Star has filtered to the Rebel Alliance; the evil Emperor Palpatine has hatched a new plan to ensnare the Skywalker and Xander Harris, the heart of the Scoobies, has been missing for several months._

_As the Slayers and Jedi struggle to deal with the multitude of problems, those who have been unable to help will find themselves thrust into the middle of the crisis. Padmé Skywalker - former Queen and Senator of Naboo, founding member of the Rebel Alliance, must once again take an active role in rallying the Alliance members for once final battle; Willow Rosenberg, once the Dark Lady Traya, must once again delve into the Dark Side of her own past if she is to have any hope of defeating the Emperor and saving her daughter; Luke Skywalker and Leia Nabberie, in their roles as warrior and leader respectively, must rally their troops to stop the insidious plans of Palpatine…and one of their own, after years of soul searching, will finally take their place in battle in a desperate ploy for victory. For victory there must be, for in the shadow of death, new life awaits…_

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters are owned by George Lucas and Lucas Films. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I own neither.**

**Dramatis Personae**

**Buffy Summers-Skywalker; Jedi Master, Senior Slayer (female human)**

**Willow Rosenberg-Naberrie; Force-Sensitive Witch (female human)**

**Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Master (human male)**

**Padmé Skywalker (female human)**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master (human male)**

**Aayla Secura; Jedi Master (female Twi'lek)**

**Bol Chatak; Jedi Master (male Zabrak)**

**Roan Shryne; Jedi Master (human male)**

**Ydra Kilwallen; Jedi Master (female Mirialan)**

**Teryl Sibwarra; Jedi Master (Female Kuat)**

**Zett Jukassa; Jedi Master (human male)**

**Serra Keto; Jedi Knight (human female)**

**Olee Starstone; Jedi Padawan (female human)**

**Dawn Summers; Jedi Knight (female human)**

**Luke Skywalker; Jedi Apprentice (male human)**

**Leia Naberrie; Jedi Apprentice (female human)**

**Han Solo; Captain, **_**Millennium Falcon**_** (human male)**

**Chewbacca; co-pilot, **_**Millennium Falcon**_** (male Wookie)**

**Joyce Antilles; Mandalorian Slayer, Jedi Apprentice (female human)**

**Boba Fett; Mandalorian Bounty Hunter (human male)**

**Qui-Gon Jin; Force Apparition (male human)**

**Talon Karrde; Smuggler, Captain, Wild Karrde (Human male)**

**Darth Vader (Jorus C'baoth); Sith Lord (male human)**

**Nejaa Halcyon; Master Hand (human male)**

**Mara Jade; Emperor's Hand (female human)**

**Wedge Antilles; Rebel Pilot (male human)**

**Lord Nigel Ambrose-Bellairs; Head, Watcher's Council (male human)**

**Xander Harris; Wather's Council Represenative (male human)**

**Rupert Giles; Senior Watcher (male human)**

**Faith Lehane; Senior Slayer (female human)**

**Wesley Whyndam-Pryce; Watcher (male human)**

**Winefred Burkle; Council Tech Specialist (female human)**

**Spike; Council Operative (male vampire)**

**Angel; Council Operative (male vampire)**

**See-Threepio; Droid**

**Artoo-Deetoo; Droid

* * *

**

**Episode 6 Chapter 1**

**An Overdue Wedding

* * *

**

"This is all kriffing ridiculous."

Joyce looked at her reflection in the mirror - first one side, then the other. The long white wedding gown seemed to gleam in the sunlight. She stared at the frilly, lacy thing with undisguised contempt. "Why do I need to wear this blasted thing? I can barely move in it!"

"You're wearing it to keep your mother happy," Dawn said as she worked on the Mandalorian's hair - not an easy feat. "You know, your mother, who you didn't bother to tell that you got married in the first place? The one who's still my Master and therefore can make my life miserable to make your life miserable…"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care about that," Joyce grumbled. "Frankly, she's making my life miserable just by insisting that we have this blasted ceremony. I mean - what does it matter? Wedge and I are married under Mando law, its official, end of story!"

Dawn shook her head in mock sympathy. "No one will ever confuse you for a hopeless romantic, Joyce." She chuckled as she placed the veil on Joyce's head. "It's every mother's dream to see their baby girl get married. Just deal with it, then look forward to the honeymoon."

"Still a war on," Joyce noted. "No honeymoon until it's over."

"Buffy's got a plan," Dawn said and sighed in satisfaction as she stared at Joyce's reflection in the long mirror. "Man, I hope I look as good when I get married."

Joyce smirked. "Well, we do look somewhat alike, so you could probably bet on it. Still, I m better looking than you…"

"Watch it, buster, or I won't give you any time off to consummate the marriage."

"Already took care of that a long time ago," Joyce said with a broad grin. Dawn groaned.

"Let's go take care of your make-up - with a minor miracle we may be able to make you look somewhat decent."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this for me, Luke. I know you've been busy…"

Wedge fidgeted in his suit, hopelessly fiddling with his bow tie. Once again he undid the knot and attempted to retie it. "How do you do this kriffing knot…"

"Here, allow me." Luke moved over and tied the tie effortlessly, then smiled impishly. "Benefits of having a Senator for a sister and a former Queen for a mother. You learn how to dress up."

"You go to a lot of balls on Tatooine, did ya?" Han asked from his seat on the bed.

"No, but I did visit my grandparents on Naboo more than once." He smiled at the nervous groom. "And it was no problem. All I've been doing in Quinn's old hut was meditating and building my new lightsaber. Nothing I couldn't take a break from, especially for my wing mate's wedding."

"Now that it's official, and all…" Han grumbled to himself. "Still can't believe she did that…"

"Would you give it a rest already, Han?" Wedge asked in exasperation. "She knew you'd give her a hard time, so we kept it quiet. We were planning on having this after the war…"

"But you didn't count on the wrath of Buffy," Han replied, smirking. "Finally had to do it just to shut her up."

"And you get to walk the bride down the isle, so everyone's happy." He glanced at the watch on his wrist, staring at the unfamiliar numbers for a few moments before giving up. "Is it time yet?"

"Why are you so anxious? You're already married!" Han exclaimed. Luke nodded.

"Just think of it as reconfirming your vows."

"It was one thing to do it at a Mando ceremony. Short, simple, two witnesses. This time, it's a circus!"

"At least you know almost everybody," Han said.

"And at least now the Slayers will leave you alone, since the 'marriage' will be official," Luke smirked. Wedge groaned.

"Very funny."

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a wedding, especially considering English weather. The wedding tent had been set up on the far side of the lake, close to the forest and a respectable distance from the memorial wall. The guests - including Padmé's parents and Luke's uncle and aunt, sat on the left with the rest of the Jedi Order. On the right sat the Slayers, various Council members (Sir Nigel was conspicuous in his absence - exactly what Joyce had wanted) and the members of Rogue squadron, who had been brought over (to their confusion and amazement), just for the occasion.

At the moment, Buffy was busy greeting guests while Willow fidgeted nervously in her seat. She was seated with her adopted parents and Padmé; Anakin had also decided to forgo sitting with his own Order to sit with his in-laws and relatives. Buffy greeted the last of the guests as Luke and Wedge made their way down the aisle and then took her seat next to Willow.

"Never thought I'd see this day," Buffy said in amazement. "The day when I'd have a daughter and she'd be getting married!"

"Sure did make sure it happened soon enough once the cat got out of the bag, though, didn't you?" Willow snickered. She hid it well, but Buffy could feel the shame and nervousness bubbling under the surface and she reached a calming hand over and laid it in her shoulder. She drew back when Willow flinched, only just realizing she had laid her mechanical hand on her friend's shoulder instead of her real one. "Sorry."

"No, that was my bad," Buffy replied.

Willow sighed. "I just feel like I shouldn't be here…"

"If Joyce didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here. Read Ambrose-Bellairs, Lord Nigel," Buffy snickered. "You should have seen how red his face got…"

"Not an attitude befitting a Jedi there, sister," Anakin chastised lightly. "You're a Master, you need to set an example."

"It still rankles me the way he treated the Slayers before Giles and Faith set him straight," Buffy complained. "And he's made our lives much more difficult than they should have been."

"Still, as a Master, you should always reach for forgiveness and understanding," he paused, but couldn't resist adding, "Of course, in your case you may need a stepladder…"

Willow giggled nervously and Buffy sighed. "Will, you're welcome here, so be a man and suck it up!"

Willow glanced over at Buffy with a wry expression on her face. "I'm gay, not butch."

* * *

Joyce peered nervously out from behind the wall where she waited with her brother. She swallowed at the sight of so many people, then scowled.

"For the love of the Force… I became a Mando warrior and _this_ of all things is scaring me!"

"It's not every day you have a wedding where most of the guests show up armed," Han remarked, looking over the Jedi. Joyce snorted.

"Come to a Mando wedding. Then you'll rethink that statement." Han chuckled at that, but she saw him looking at her with misted eyes. "Oh, gods. You're not going to cry, are you?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Don't strain yourself. You still need to walk in a straight line."

"I was just thinking," Han started over again, "how absolutely beautiful you look today. And…"

Joyce frowned as he trailed off. "And what?"

Han choked back a small sob, even as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "And I was thinking how proud dad would be of you today." Joyce smiled and a few tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes, but before she could say anything, 'Here comes the bride' played over the speakers. Han smiled and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

The strains of the Wedding March started playing and Wedge straightened his tux jacket, even as Luke adjusted his dress robes. Wedge looked him over once more in amusement. "I can't believe my best man came in a bath robe."

"Be thankful I found one with pockets for the rings, Wedge," Luke replied wryly. Wedge was about to respond when he spied his bride coming across the lawn towards him and his breath hitched. He had seen her in all manners of get-ups - from pilot, to warrior, to even naked; but this was the first time he had seen her look so…feminine. At that moment, Wedge thanked whatever gods were listening for giving him the heart of the most beautiful creature in the galaxy.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Wedge?"

"You got the rings, Luke?"

The young Jedi smirked. "What's it worth to you?"

"Wanna die, Luke?"

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony. Master Kenobi proceeded over the wedding; Han gave the bride away in their father's stead, Dawn stood by Joyce as her maid of honor.

"Friends, we are here today to perform a sacred act; one that has not been performed for a member of this order for many centuries. We are gathered here today to join Joyce Solo, Slayer and Jedi Padawan, and Wedge Antilles, Commander of Rogue Squadron, in the bonds of matrimony. If anyone here has any cause why this should not be so, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was dead silence as both the bride and groom turned their heads as one and glared out at the audience. Dawn smirked outright, while Luke tried his best to maintain his composure.

"Right. Rather thought not," Obi-Wan said. Light laughter flitted up from the assembled guests. "Now, marriage is a sacred commitment and one not to be taken lightly. Though, this shouldn't be news to either of you, seeing as you two are already married." The crowd laughed some more. "Now, I have a request from the bride and groom for, what they termed, the 'short, short version'; however, I do have to work with your mother, so this will be a bit drawn out. Joyce, do you wish to recite your vows?"

Joyce cleared her throat quietly, then looked into her husbands eyes. "I've never been the easiest person to live with, Wedge. And I know that I'm usually not the most…feminine…woman out there. I tend to be violent and repress my emotions, something that isn't healthy for either a Jedi or a Slayer. But you have kept me grounded these past two years. You've stood by me, protected me, fought with me and besides me - and you never gave up on me. On us. For that I thank you, and I pledge my love until the day I die."

Obi-Wan nodded at Joyce, then turned to Wedge. "Wedge, do you wish to recite your vows?"

Wedge smiled, his eyes never leaving Joyce's. "Ever since that day you saved me, coming out of the trench run on the Death Star, I knew you and I were destined to be together. We haven't had the easiest road together… and perhaps we made some bad decisions along the way. But over two years later, here we are. Surrounded by our friends, out family, finally ready to state publicly what we've felt all along - that we love one another, and that we will be by each other's side until the day we finally shuffle off this mortal coil. I love you, Joyce Solo, and I pledge to live my life and, if necessary, give my life, for you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Joyce Solo, do you freely bind yourself to Wedge Antilles to be his companion, partner, aid and comfort for all the days of your life?"

Joyce smiled radiantly. "I do."

* * *

_Buffy watched the ceremony without seeing her daughter. Instead, on the raised platform she saw herself, several years ago, gazing into the handsome face of Jacen Solo. To her left stood Willow, her long red hair glistening in the sunlight; Joyce cradled safely in her arms. Next to Jacen stood his friend and former commander __Thomasen; Han stood slightly behind him, their rings sitting on a small pillow. Out in the audience her friends and family stood - Anakin and Shmi, Obi-Wan and Mace, Dawn, Xander and Giles._

_Mace stood in front of the couple, officiating over the ceremony. "Buffy Summers-Skywalker, do you freely bind yourself to Jacen Solo to be his companion, partner, aid and comfort for all the days of your life?"_

_Buffy smiled, happy tears filling her eyes. "I do."

* * *

_

Obi-Wan smiled, then turned to Wedge. "And do you, Wedge Antilles, promise to forsake all others, to be Joyce's comfort and confidant, friend, lover and companion for your Mortal Days?"

Wedge beamed. "I do."

* * *

_Mace smiled, then turned to Jacen. "And do you, Jacen Solo, promise to forsake all others, to be Buffy's comfort and confidant, friend, lover and companion for your Mortal Days?"_

_Jacen grinned the familiar Solo grin. "I do."

* * *

_

"The rings, please," Obi-Wan asked. Luke quickly fetched them out of his pocket and handed them to the elder Jedi. Obi-Wan took them, and held them up between his thumb and forefinger, one ring in each hand. "The rings are a symbol of your love, unbroken and shining. They show the galaxy the vows you make here today."

In her mind's eye, Buffy sees Jacen slip the ring onto her finger, even as she slips hers onto his. As her daughter does the same, Buffy absently rubs her ring finger where the band would have been. A tear runs down her cheek and she closes her eyes to keep the rest from falling. Quietly, to herself, she finally utters the two words that she has been so reluctant, so fearful to say for so long.

"Goodbye, Jacen."

Next to her, Willow holds back tears of her own and takes a small comfort when Padmé gently squeezes her hand.

Obi-Wan beamed at the couple. "You have exchanged vows and rings. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" the elder Jedi stopped abruptly as Joyce flew into Wedge's arms and the kissed passionately. "Oh, my," he finished. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Antilles."

The couple pulled away and beamed at the applauding audience. Then, hand in hand, the newly re-affirmed husband and wife walked the aisle, leading the procession back up to the Council building and the waiting reception.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for hosting the wedding, Buffy," Wedge was saying later. All around them couples danced, drank champagne and ate cake cut from a four-tiered wedding cake - dark chocolate, at Buffy's insistence. Buffy laughed lightly and waved the thanks aside. "It was no problem. Getting the Rogues here was a logistical nightmare, but even then…"

"Well, at least we knew there wouldn't be any disruptions. If we had had it across the barrier and Jabba found out…"

"Yeah, that would have been bad," Joyce remarked. "But that should be cleared up pretty soon. Dawn and I have been working on a plan…"

"I don't want to know," Buffy interrupted. "Plausible deniability is key in my job."

"Well, we were hoping for your help. Yours and Willow's, believe it or not," Joyce paused and looked around for the redhead. "Say, where is she, anyway? I actually invite her to the wedding and she doesn't even stick around to congratulate me?"

"She wasn't feeling very well, actually," Buffy replied. "She said she needed to lay down for a bit."

"And Xander?" Wedge asked. "Any news on him?"

Buffy sighed in exasperation. "No. He left shortly before we got back - told Aayla that there was a mission he needed to carry out and that he might be gone for a while. But that was over a month ago and we still haven't heard anything. He even turned his PPG off so we couldn't track him!"

"How's Master Secura taking it?" Wedge asked.

"Good, all things considered," the Slayer replied. "She knows as well as I do that Xander has been worried about their future once we go back. We've talked about it several times… he scared that he won't have a place with us, which is ridiculous."

"Is it really?" Obi-Wan chimed in. At the look in Buffy's eyes, he held up a hand to head her off. "Just look at it from his perspective. He's a perfectly normal, healthy man surrounded by people who can do amazing things, be it through the Force or sheer physical feats. He's bound to feel weak and somewhat useless. He's trying to find a way to be useful to the war, to the Jedi - trying to find his place. Trying to be helpful."

"He can be helpful by getting his butt back here," Buffy groused.

"Well, all you had to do was ask."

Buffy spun and stared in amazement as Xander came to a stopped right behind her. His hair had grown longer and a beard now adorned his face, which only accentuated the eye patch he still wore. He was dressed in pilot's garb - loose fitting pants, a heavy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a utility vest worn opened above it. He carried a small knapsack across his back and a blaster pistol was strapped to his thigh. The Jedi Master could tell from the look of him that he had spent several months on a freighter just by looking at him.

Buffy yelled out in joy as she grabbed Xander into a fierce hug. "_Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung_!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been, Xander! I've been worried sick…"

"Sorry about that," Xander said meekly. "We would have been back sooner, but we could risk our leads drying up by taking the time to report in. It's been lightening strikes all the way."

"We…" For the first time, she spotted the person behind Xander. "Karrde? What are you doing here?"

Talon Karrde, smuggler and information broker extraordinaire, smirked at the Slayer-come-Jedi. "Well, I was under the impression that I was invited. And I wouldn't have missed this - not only was the wedding in another dimension, but I finally got to see a Mandalorian in a dress."

Joyce grinned wryly as Wedge laughed outright. "I know you like to live dangerously Karrde, but don't push your luck."

"Trust me. When you see what we got you for your wedding gift, you'll forget all about my smart remarks."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "This mission of yours better not have been about wedding gifts, Xander. Some serious stuff has gone down in your absence."

"Well, it wasn't," Xander started, pulling out a small, portable holo projector from the sack, "But, as they say, timing is everything. And it just so happened I found this at the right time." He switched the projector on, and a small, three dimensional image appeared hovering over his palm. In it was a seemingly endless fleet of old ARC and Jedi starfighters; in the background Buffy could make out several Venator-class Star Destroyers. And in the foreground, nearly out of the holo's image, were rows and rows of cloning tanks.

Full cloning tanks, each holding a fully matured clone in the Civil War era armor.

"After all, what else do you get for the warrior how has everything except her own personal army?"

TBC…

Aaaaand we're off! The final chapter in the Chosen Saga starts here! Comming soon- Where is this frozen army? What do Dawn and Joyce have planned for Jabba? And what roles will Padme, Willow and Buffy play in building up the troops as we push towards that final battle? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Kamino

**Episode 6 Ch 2**

**Return to Kamino

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing - Lucas owns Star Wars, Whedon owns Buffy, Zahn owns Karrde - well, actually, I own Joyce. Boo-ya!

**A/N:** Thanks as always to my beta and editors Fallenstar2 and Winterd. As a special treat, I'm already working on the next chapter. I decided to finished this story before working on anything else - while it won't be finished by the end of the year, I hope to have it finished by at least February. All in all, look for about 10 chapters.

Of course, more reviews equal faster chapters. And I promise to try and actually respond to reviews, something I haven't been doing since FF banned responding in the stories themselves.

* * *

The stillness of space was disturbed briefly as a bright light flashed, revealing the smuggling ship _Wild Karrde _in its wake. The ship sped silently through space towards the frozen planet in the far side of the system.

"We'll reach the target in about fifteen minutes," Xander announced, sitting back in the pilots chair.

Karrde nodded, turning to his guests. Buffy, Anakin, Willow, Dawn, Obi-Wan and Joyce had taken over the various stations on the bridge; Olee Starstone, recently promoted to Master and placed in charge of the Jedi Archives, was present as well, standing next to Buffy. Karrde had given the normal crew leave, allowing the Jedi and their friends to fill in for the voyage. "Xander has been the most eager student I've had in quite a while. It took time to get him up to speed, but once he did…"

"Quite a departure from high school, if I remember correctly," Buffy said dryly.

"Yeah, well your memories are a few years older, so…"

"Watch it!" Buffy teased. "So now that we're almost here, why don't you tell us exactly what in the Force you've been doing for the past few weeks?"

"It's been a few months for me," Xander said, gesturing at his unshaven face. "How's Aayla been?"

"Worried," Anakin replied. "She had an idea you'd try something like this, but still…"

"I couldn't just sit around anymore," Xander explained.

"Xander, you do more than that…" Buffy started, but was cut off by the carpenter.

"No, I do exactly that," he replied. "I'm not super-strong, I can't move things with my mind; I can punch bad guys and fix windows. And when the time comes for the Jedi to come back here - if me and Aayla get married, what would I do? I need to so something to get myself up to speed over here, otherwise I would have just been in the way."

"Of course, he doesn't give himself enough credit," Karrde added. "He's sparred with most of my crew and always does rather well. Of course, we've been able to teach him a few new tricks…"

"And now I can at least fly a ship like this, so I'm not completely helpless if I need to get around," Xander finished.

"All right, so you've been training," Joyce summarized. "Now what's that have to do with my wedding present?"

"You really should have worded that differently," Dawn groused, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it comes back to a few things I was reading about in the archives one night. There were references to a lost fleet of warships, which I thought, 'If they could be found, could really help in the war effort'. But then I started reading more recent reports - stuff Karrde had gotten for us, to keep us up to date with what has been going on - they talked about a lost army, created in the early days of the Empire by the Kaminoans when they realized just how unnecessary they had become to the Emperor. Reports stated that they created their own army and threatened revolt, so the Emperor sent in the 501st."

"Vader's Fist," Olee explained, "his elite squadron, hand-picked by the Dark Lord. Figure them to be equivalent to Earth's Marines or the Green Berets."

"Only this squad was led by your friend and mine, Boba Fett."

"Makes sense," Obi-Wan put in, "Seeing as how Boba was created on Kamino, with the rest of the clones."

"Well, the Emperor had already started up new cloning facilities closer to home, so Kamino was no longer needed," Xander continued. "The 501st wiped out Kamino's army and the Emperor's star fleet finished the job." He gestured out the canopy to the frozen planet that was growing before them. "Behold Kamino."

Obi-Wan stared in shock as the planet grew larger. Once a water world that had been continually wracked with storms, causing the seas to lash out harshly against the Kaminoan's stilted cities, it was now a barren, frozen wasteland. High winds blew and endless stream of ice and snow around the world; once roiling oceans were now frozen solid. "How…"

"Well, before he had the Death Star, the Emperor had ships," Karrde stated. "Lots and lots of ships."

"From what we've been able to piece together, the Emperor called in the entire fleet and orbital bombarded the planet to such a degree that it was actually knocked off its orbit. The shift caused catastrophic, world-wide climate shifts that led to the oceans freezing. Everything - and everyone - down there died."

"Then why would we even bother coming, if this army of yours is dead?" Joyce asked.

"Because they aren't dead," Karrde replied, pulling up a diagram of the planet on the main screen. "Along the equator I picked up energy readings. Upon further investigation, we discovered a Kamino cloning complex, still mostly intact, still holding thousands of Clone Troopers - in stasis."

"There are also ships, weapons - everything you need to outfit an army," Xander finished, but then glanced to Karrde. "Well, almost everything."

"So what are we waiting for?" Willow asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

Cold didn't begin to describe it.

The small group made their way through the frozen halls of the Kamino cloning facility, working their way around collapsed halls and ice-coated floors. Several time the Jedi had to cut open doors, or cut paths through walls, just to get by obstructions caused by time and the elements.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the cold?" Buffy asked, not for the first time, as she stepped around an outcropping of solid ice.

"Only about fifteen times in the last five minutes," Anakin replied glibly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Here we are!" Xander announced, coming to a stop in front of a large set of blast doors. "Master Starstone, if you would?"

Olee nodded and moved to the computer terminal, plugging her data pad into the frozen interface. After a few moments her pad beeped.

"I'm in," she announced. "It looks like almost all of the cryo-units are still intact and operational. According to this, there are approximately…" she stopped, then looked up at her fellow Masters in shock, "a little over One Hundred Thousand troops!"

"That's nearly a sector army!" Anakin cried. "How could Palpatine have missed all of these troops?"

"The upper complex was all but destroyed and the planetary shift wiped out any remaining life on the planet." Karrde replied. "This complex is actually deep under water, hidden from both view and sensors. It's doubtful they even knew it was here and, if they did, they probably thought it to be destroyed. "

"I'm getting something… there's a message in here," Olee stated. "It's pretty encrypted…"

"Can you retrieve it?" Willow asked, glancing over the Jedi's shoulder at the pad. Olee pulled it to her chest and glared back at the witch.

"That's why they brought me," she replied coolly.

"Down, girl," Buffy teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Olee looked back to her pad abashed.

"Sorry, Master."

"Buffy, Olee. Call me Buffy. We're both the same rank, now." Buffy smirked. "Besides, hearing a kid like you call me 'Master' makes me feel old."

"And somewhere in the Force, Master Windu is laughing right now," Olee joked. "Here we go…"

Over the door, a long-neglected holo-projector flickered to life, projecting a fuzzy image of the tall, lithe Kaminoan.

"Greetings," the recording started, the alien's head looking slightly down to where it had assumed its audience would be standing, "My name is Lama Su; and I am the last of my people. Over the past few weeks, after the Empire finally ceased firing on our planet, our climate shifted rapidly into the sub-zero. Our oceans froze, our aiwha's died, our cites, already weakened by the Empires' attacks, collapsed onto the now frozen wasteland. Only those of us, hidden deep under the oceans in these bunkers, survived; though the extreme cold and increased pressure on the structures by freezing water killed many more. Now, months later, I am the last survivor.

"The Emperor thinks he destroyed all of the troops we created to fight him. He is mistaken. In this center and the other three surviving centers scattered around this now-dead world, we have amassed a new clone army, one we had hoped to send against the Empire. Alas, we cannot. We only hope, whoever had found these troops, that you have seen the destructiveness, the corruption, the sheer evilness of the Empire and will put these troops to good use. If the Jedi have found them, like I had hoped, please be aware that they have been programmed to fight against the Emperor and his Empire; no trace of Order 66 or any other executive orders remain.

"Please, use these soldiers for the purpose they were created for," the hologram pleaded as the image began to fade. "The Empire must be destroyed! Don't let our race be forgotten, or our sacrifices be in vain. Please." The image flickered and faded out.

Olee shook her head as if to clear it, then tapped rapid commands onto her pad. "I've got the door…opening now."

With a groan and shriek of rusted metal and shattered ice, the massive doors slid open to reveal the cavernous structure inside. Lines and lines of cryo tubes stretched for meters, all containing fully-grown clone trooper in Clone War-era armor. Rows of old blasters and other gear lay ready in their racks; and at the end of the massive hall were two Venator-class Star Destroyers.

"Those ships are fully armed, fueled and loaded with fighters and troop transports - old ARC's and Jedi starfighters both," Olee announced, looking at her display. "According to these readings, the fuel should still be good. We'll need to recharge the blaster packs, though.

"How many of those Star Destroyers do we have?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

"It says there are two in each complex, so a total of six, if all are still operational."

"Then we have a problem," Obi-Wan said.

"What problem?" Buffy asked, looking askew at her friend. "We've just evened the odds tremendously. With these troops, we can match the Empire in troop strength."

"Buffy, you know that it's more than likely that we'll be facing them in space first and foremost." Obi-Wan replied. "We have troops - what we, or the Rebellion for that matter, don't have is ships."

"And there are more troops here than there are ships for them," Willow finished. "That could be a problem."

"Perhaps not," Karrde put in, getting their attention. "As you know, I'm more than just a smuggler. I also happen to deal in information - and I have information that would be of particular interest to you, if the price is right."

"What kind of information?" Anakin asked.

"And what kind of price?" Obi-Wan added.

"What would you say if I told you that I knew where you could get a fleet of warships – fully-armed and operational - just waiting for crews - though they don't really need them."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Willow asked, her eyes narrowed.

"The Katana Fleet."

Willow inhaled sharply, even as Buffy let out a whistle. "I thought that fleet was destroyed," she remarked.

"Lost, not destroyed," Karrde corrected. "And I know where they are."

"Those ships would definitely give us an edge against the Imperial Navy," Anakin said, then turned to the smuggler. "What's the price?"

"Simple," Karrde replied. "Normally, in a situation such as this, I would tend to stay neutral. I have no interest in choosing sides or fighting for one government or another. And if the Jedi weren't involved - and if I hadn't developed such good trading relations with you - I would be sitting back right now, waiting to see who come out on top.

"But I have gotten involved, despite my better judgment. And I can see that the Rebellion has a very good chance of defeating the Empire and becoming the legitimate government in the galaxy. And if that were to happen, in exchange for my help here, I would want certain assurances."

"Such as?"

"I run an extensive operation. I'd like a guarantee that it wouldn't be bothered - or that it wouldn't be constrained by any rules, regulations or taxes your government would impose."

"Done," Anakin said.

"I'd also want to be handsomely compensated as well."

"We can take care of that," Buffy replied.

Karrde eyed the two Jedi warily. "You can speak for your government, just like that?"

"It helps that I'm married to a former Senator, who was friends with most of the Rebellion leadership," Anakin joked, but then turned serious. "The Jedi always keep their word, Captain Karrde. The help you've given us over the past few years, even if you have been paid for it, has been enormous. We will do whatever we can to make sure that you are well compensated for your involvement, I give you my word."

Talon stared at the Jedi for a few, long moments, then finally sighed. "Well, I had no use for the ships anyways. Let's talk…" Karrde, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Xander moved off, talking in quiet tones. Dawn and Joyce joined Olee at inspecting the clones, which left Buffy and Willow alone at the entrance. Willow moved over to her friend.

"This will even the odds," she spoke in hushed tones, "but it won't be enough."

Buffy looked at her eschew. "A hundred thousand clone troops and the freakin' Katana Fleet aren't enough?"

Willow shook her head. "No, it won't. Buffy," she gently grasped her friends shoulders, "it may win the battle, but it won't win the war. Now, I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

Buffy sighed. "When we're done here, I'm going with Dawn and Joyce back to Tatooine. Dawn and Joyce want to help Luke 'handle' negotiations with Jabba for Han's freedom. Come with us; once we're done there, I'll help you. Deal?"

Willow smiled grimly. "Deal."

* * *

On Tatooine, Luke gently placed the green crystal into the cylinder of his newly completed lightsaber. Very carefully, he selected a tool from Quinn's kit and tested all of the connections. Satisfied, he closed the chamber and sealed it. Then hefted the weapon.

"All right, Luke," he said softly to himself, "moment of truth. And if you blow up your hand, Leia will never let me live it down..." Gingerly, he hit the ignition switch-

And a bright beam of solid emerald light flared into existence. Luke exhaled in relief and smiled. He took a few experimental swipes, testing the weight and balance. Satisfied, he turned it off and hooked it onto his belt.

A beeping noise got his attention. Luke turned and activated the old holonet viewer. Switching it on, he saw the smiling face of his Aunt Dawn.

"Hey, squirt!" she said happily. Luke noted the steam coming off of her breath and wondered absently where she was. "Finish your lightsaber yet?"

"You do know that I am older than you, right?" Luke answered with a grin. "And yes, I've just finished."

"Still got both of your hands? Don't lie - I'll know if you had to have another mechanical hand made."

"Very funny. When are you due?" he asked, moving on to business.

"We should arrive in about a day," Dawn replied. "Is everything set?"

"Lando is in place and says everything will be ready. Leia was talking about dressing as a Bounty Hunter and bringing in Chewie to get themselves inside…"

Dawn nodded. "Tell her to do it, but wait for us to arrive," the younger Jedi smirked. "Trust me, when we're finished, Jabba won't ever bother Han - or any of us - again."

"Not a very Jedi attitude," Luke remarked.

"Well, on this mission, I'm acting more as a Watcher," Dawn replied. "We gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then. May the Force be with you."

""Back at'cha," Dawn replied. "We're out." The image vanished from the screen. Luke turned and moved to the window and stared out at the expanse of empty desert, contemplating what tomorrow would bring.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Tatooine

**Episode 6 Ch 3**

**Return to Tatooine**

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful editor Fallenstar2, and good luck to Winterd on the Crossing Over Awards on TTH!**

* * *

"You can all relax. We have arrived."

Buffy and Willow walked into Qui-Gon's old hut to find Leia, Chewie and Luke looking over the plans of a large complex. Dawn and Joyce were sparing with their lightsabers in a large, lowered area in the center of the building.

"About time you two showed up," Leia teased, gesturing at the plans. "We were just looking over the schematics for Jabba's palace."

"Where did you get those?" Willow asked.

"Lando's not the only ones we have inside the palace right now," Luke stated. Buffy looked at him and then groaned.

"Tell me you didn't send in the droids. Tell me you didn't send Threepio, whom your father built, into the hands of the Hutts, whom your father and I escaped from."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him?" Luke ventured. Willow chuckled.

"What Anakin doesn't know won't hurt _you_," she elaborated.

"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked.

"It's a multi-pronged attack," Luke explained, gesturing at the diagram. "First, Leia will disguise herself as a Bosch bounty hunter and deliver Chewbacca. Chewie will be taken down to the dungeons - and that's where you two come in."

"Prison break?" Willow asked. Luke nodded.

"There's an old service tunnel that runs parallel to the dungeons," he explained, pointing it out on the diagram. "The entrance is here, at he base of this canyon. You two will sneak in, cut your way into the cell block, and free the prisoners. While you're doing that, Dawn and I will seek an audience with Jabba himself."

"Mind tricks don't work on Hutts," Buffy warned. Luke nodded.

"No, but they work on his servants. Will get in to see Jabba and distract the guards enough for Joyce to sneak in and neutralize the biggest threat - Boba Fett."

Buffy looked up sharply at her daughter as she and Dawn joined them at the table. "Are you sure about that? Last time you faced him, he nearly killed you."

"I won't be attacking him this time - just hitting him with this." She held up a tiny dart in her hand. Buffy recognized it immediately.

"A tranq?"

Joyce smirked. "I want to have a little talk with him and I can't do that if he's dead. So I'll tranq him and get him out of the fight."

"Then you'll lead the rest of the prisoners up to the main room and wackiness will ensue," Dawn finished. "We take down his goons and tell him - in no uncertain terms - that our family is off-limits."

Buffy smiled slightly at that.

"The only thing that concerns me is this large chamber, which is directly under his main audience chamber," Luke said, pointing out a large, underground chamber. "I have no idea what it's used for, or what's kept there. It could be even more goons…"

"Or something worse," Joyce finished.

Buffy sighed. "Well, we'll just have to deal with it when we come to it. Now, let's go through it again…"

They spent most of the night going over the plan again and again, before finally succumbing to sleep. The next day Leia, in her disguise, left with Chewie to Jabba's palace, with Buffy and Willow leaving right after them. Buffy flew her speeder down into the canyons behind the palace, while Willow sat terrified in the passenger seat, her hands covering her eyes.

"I'm gonna die!" she wailed as Buffy took another sharp turn.

"Oh, shut up," Buffy groused. Soon she spotted the tunnel entrance and brought the speeder to a swift stop. Glancing over at the terrified Willow, she couldn't help but grin.

"Big, bad Sith Lord…"

Willow stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Oh, shut up."

Buffy nodded towards the entrance. "Let's go."

* * *

An atmosphere of debauchery and decadence permeated the atmosphere of Jabba's palace. Smugglers, bounty hunters and criminals from all over the galaxy congregated to partake in the food, wine and women of the Hutts. Some came looking for jobs; some came just to curry favor with the mighty Jabba. A band played off to the side and a pair of Twi'lek dancers moved to the beat.

Until Jabba got frisky and one of the girls resisted. Then Lando saw exactly what that pit under Jabba's throne room was for.

Unfortunately, before he could relay THAT piece of information, Leia arrived, with Chewie in tow.

"Ah, the mighty Chewbacca!" Jabba exclaimed haughtily in hutteese. Jabba looked back for his newest droid acquisition. "Where's my talkdroid?" he boomed.

Threepio moved forward hesitantly. Jabba spoke to him and the golden protocol droid turned towards the new arrivals.

"My Master, Jabba the Great, bids you welcome and will gladly pay the sum of fifteen thousand."

Leia, in her guise as the bounty hunter, spoke rapid Boush back at the droid. Threepio turned and looked at Jabba and translated the reply.

"Fifty thousand, no less."

Enraged, Jabba shoved Threepio to the ground and spoke in rapid Hutteese. Threepio staggered back to his feet, moaning 'What did I say?" when Jabba angrily yelled at the droid to translate what he just said.

"The illustrious Jabba asks why he should pay fifty thousand?"

Leia's answer was short, but the small, silver globe in her hand did all of the talking.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!"

Instantly the patrons all dived for cover and Boba Fett raised his weapon, ready to fire on command. Jabba, however, just laughed.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. Tell him thirty-five, no more—and warn him not to press his luck."

"The Great Jabba the Hutt says that he will pay a sum of thirty-five thousand- and I do suggest you take it."

For a tense moment, no one moved or spoke. Finally Leia deactivated the device and put it away and spoke two words.

"He agrees!" Threepio said to Jabba.

The crowd cheered; Jabba relaxed. "Come, my friend, join our celebration. I may find other work for you," Threepio translated, as the party resumed its depraved revelry. Lando moved forward and grabbed Chewbacca's arms and, as the Wookie put up a 'struggle', led him down to the dungeons. Once they were relatively alone, Chewie growled a question.

"Yeah, he's got a lot of guns, but not as many as we feared," Lando replied. "Well, not any money's worth worrying about. Everybody up there's packing, but not many could hit the broad side of a bantha."

The two came down to the lowest level of the dungeons to find about a dozen men, women and aliens milling about, with Buffy and Willow in the middle of them. The Jedi Master saw the two and smiled.

"Someone call for a jailbreak?"

* * *

"We should probably wait a day," Luke said mildly as he and Dawn strolled up to the massive blast door at the foot of Jabba's palace.

"Probably," Dawn agreed.

"It would give Leia time to get a lay of the land."

"Definitely."

"Maybe even give everyone some time to sabotage the palace itself. Give us more of an edge."

"No doubt."

"So we're still going in," Luke stated with a grin. Dawn grinned in return.

"Of course."

The two Jedi came to a stop before the large door. Both wore their own version of Jedi garb - Dawn in her leather pants, black turtleneck, vest and cloak; Luke wore black slacks and a modified black officer's jacket under his cloak. Both had their hoods up, both for effect and to block the harsh Tatooine suns. Trailing them, keeping out of sight, was Joyce. The young Slayer/Jedi was in full Mandalorian armor, yet still managed to make herself invisible in the sparse country.

The two Jedi came to a stop before the massive door to Jabba's palace and with a slight wave of his hand, the door rose. Luke bowed gentlemanly and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "After you, dear Aunt."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Show off."

The two walked forward and quickly and quietly made short work of the guards, and Dawn barely perceived Joyce slipping past them deeper into the complex.

* * *

Joyce frowned beneath her helmet as she snuck deeper into the complex.

_Should have done this in the early morning, _she groused. _Ah, well…._

She made her way deep into the complex, until she finally reached the outskirts of Jabba's main hall. She paused in the shadows, taking in the scene around her. Everyone's attention seemed focused on Jabba as he told a tale of intrigue and deceit that could have only come from the workings of his own clan. Joyce blinked, bringing up her HUD, then using her eyes moved through the unit's memory until she pulled up Boba Fett's profile. Selecting scan, she slowly glanced around the room, looking for her prey. After a moment, her helmet pinged and outlined Fett, who was behind several people at the top of the room. Behind him was a doorway and a quick check of the schematics she had downloaded into her helmets memory unit showed a quick, silent path to it. Joyce smiled and moved quickly through the back halls.

Fett watched the proceedings with detached boredom. The only high point of his day so far had been that new Bousch bounty hunter that had capture Solo's Wookie - also surprising, since the pair of them had vanished after he had been forced to flee Cloud City. But besides that one piece of excitement, it had been a very boring day for him.

Not that he minded too terribly. The money was good and, as long as it was boring, there was no risk of him dying-

As soon as he thought that, he felt the sharp prick on his neck, just under the lip of his helmet - and as the world went dark, he recognized the voice that said, "Su'cuy, Buir."

Bib Fortuna led the two Jedi into the main audience hall, where they stood in front of the massive Hutt.

"Master, I present Luke Skywalker and Dawn Summers, Jedi Knights," Bib said silkily. Jabba was irate.

"I told you not to admit them!" he snarled in Hutteese.

"We must be allowed to speak," Luke said smoothly.

"They must be allowed to speak," Bib parroted, still confounded by the Jedi's power.

"Ah, you weak-minded fool!" Jabba yelled, grabbing the hapless Twi'lek by the scruff of his neck, "He's using an old Jedi mind trick!"

Joyce carefully and quietly moved Fett with the Force, bringing him back into the secluded hallway and out of the view of prying eyes. Just as she rounded the corner with him, she felt the fell of a small cylinder pressing into the small of her back. Using her eyes to control her helmet's 360 degree view, the image flickered to see the face of the last person she had expected here.

"Is that a lightsaber in your hand, Mara, or are you just happy to see me?" Joyce snarked, dropping Fett ungracefully o the floor and turning to look at the Hand properly. She smirked as she took in the dancing girl costume she wore. "Nice outfit. What's the occasion?"

"Had some intel that Luke Skywalker would be coming here to treat with Jabba. I'm here to kill him." She paused and looked over the Mandalorian. "You, however, I think I'll take you to the Emperor. Along with the brown-haired girl - what's her name?"

"You mean Dawn?" Joyce provided. "The one who kicked your ass a couple of years ago?"

"I walked away. Did she?" Mara Jade shot back. "Now, drop your weapons. All of them," she clarified, her lightsaber still held close enough that, were she to light it, it would disembowel Joyce. "And no tricks."

Joyce's smile broadened under the helmet. "No tricks? Sorry, I'm a Summers woman. All we do are tricks."

* * *

"We're offering you money, we're offering you freedom to operate once the Empire falls - which it will," Dawn ground out, frustrated by the Hutt. "Just call off your bounty!"

"I will do no such thing!" Jabba spat. "Solo crossed me once too often with his belligerent attitude and refusal to pay me!"

"Han meant to pay you, mighty Jabba," Luke put it. "He simply had rotten luck getting to you whenever he had the money. But we're offering to pay you what you are owed now, plus interest. This is the best offer you will receive - the alternative will not be as pleasant."

"Are you threatening me, Jedi?" Jabba demanded.

"Not at all, great Jabba," Luke replied smoothly. "I am merely stating fact."

'_Dawn, you read?'_ Willow's voice rang in Dawn's head. Dawn moved slightly behind Luke, blocking the Hutt's line of sight with her.

'_I read, what's up?'_

'_Be careful - you and Luke are standing directly over Jabba's Rancor pit - there's probably a trap door somewhere near your location.'_

'_Roger,' _Dawn replied_. 'Are you all ready?'_

'_We are,' _Willow responded_, 'ButJoyce has run into an old friend of yours. My wayward daughter…'_

Dawn groaned internally. _'Great. Well, let's get this show on the road…'_

Jabba was getting tired and Dawn saw his hand inch towards a button on his chair. No doubt this switch would drop the floor beneath them, sending the two Jedi sprawling into the Rancor pit below. Reaching out with her senses, she felt Joyce - highly amused and itching for a fight - and Mara Jade, angry, determined; she felt Buffy and Willow, with Chewie and about half a dozen prisoners down below, just itching to fight; she felt Lando and Leia in the crowd, determined and ready. Finally she reached out to Luke, sending her intent through the Force. And then they acted.

Luke summoned a blaster from a nearby guard as Dawn summoned a grenade from the belt of another guard. Dawn hurtled it into the air above the crowd of bounty hunters and thieves and Luke hit it with a single shot, setting the powerful explosive off. The concussion knocked down several of the crowd and rattled the ceiling and walls, blowing a hole in the hall that covered the hallway were Mara and Joyce faced off. The Mandalorian took advantage of the new exit to use a Force-assisted leap into the crowd, even as Dawn flew past her to take on the Emperor's Hand.

"Round two, bitch!" Dawn shouted, igniting her light staff and going at Mara.

Luke had managed to barely leap free of the trap door under his feet, but was now facing a veritable army of thugs. He was joined by Joyce and Leia, whose lightsabers were flashing, deflecting killing bolts back at their senders.

"This plan SUCKS!" Joyce snarled, head butting the closest thug before planting her lightsaber into his chest. "There're still too many of them!"

"Wait for it…" Luke cautioned, then ducked as a blast sizzled over his head from behind him. The young Jedi risked a glance behind him and saw Buffy and Willow rushing into the fray with Chewie, Jabba's prisoners close behind. Soon an all-out mêlée erupted, with Jabba desperately trying to find cover.

Meanwhile, Mara and Dawn had moved into the main chamber, their blades whirling and clashing at a breakneck pace. Unlike their duel a few years ago, this time Dawn was prepared and well trained, and had honed her skills with her light staff. Likewise, Mara had refined her skills even more.

"Been a while, red. How's your back?" Dawn taunted.

"Not bad. Still got all of your original internal organs?" the Hand shot back, slicing at her head one handed. With her other hand she slipped the small hold-out blaster that she kept up her sleeve into her hand and fired. Dawn blocked the swing with her upper blade and then deflected the bolt into the ceiling.

"Yup. Hey, hope your boss wasn't too pissed that I stole all that stuff right out from under your nose." Dawn suddenly found herself fending off even more vicious attacks. "Guess he was."

Buffy and Willow were fighting back to back, deflecting blaster bolts and cutting weapons - and arms - in half. Buffy spied Dawn and Mara fighting and smiled wanly.

"Look, Will. Are kids are playing together."

"They do grow up fast, don't they?" Willow replied, using the Force to send a couple bounty hunters flying towards the far wall.

Buffy wiped away an imaginary tear. "Yes. I remember when little Dawnie was playing with my dolls and stealing my clothes…"

"Whose turtleneck do you think she's wearing now?"

Buffy frowned. "I thought that looked familiar."

Jabba was furious. Here he was, in his own palace, being attacked by the Jedi and his own prisoners! And worse yet, the best of the best of the bounty hunters were falling like sand flies. Finally having enough, Jabba reached into a secret compartment in his chair and pulled out his own thermal detonator. He wasn't truly worried about setting it off - his platform was made of hardened durasteel alloys and had its own shield generator. Snarling sinisterly, he thumbed on the activation switch and tossed it towards the group of Jedi fighting near the far end of the room…

Leia sensed the incoming danger and reacted instinctively. She grasped the device with the Force and tossed it back where it came from. The thermal detonator landed short of Jabba, but rolled under his platform…

Jabba let out a strangled cry as the device rolled under his platform…

And then it exploded.

* * *

"You okay?"

Dawn blinked as the world came back into focus and saw Joyce leaning over her. Briefly looking around, she took in the devastation of the room, noting the collapsing walls and large hole in the floor with worry.

"Dawn," Joyce asked again more urgently, "are you okay?"

"What happened?" she asked as Joyce pulled her up.

"Jabba tried to blow up Mom and the others, but Leia foiled his plan. Instead, he blew everything else up." She looked Dawn over more closely, cursing the lack of medical scanners in her helmet's sensor suite. "You were pretty close to the blast. What happened?"

Dawn shook her head and thought back to the last few moments of her fight against Mara Jade. She remembered fighting fast and furious, the sudden warning through the Force, the surprised look on Mara face and the sudden feeling of being _pushed _by the Force…

"Mara, where is she?" Dawn asked suddenly, looking around for the Hand. Joyce just shook her head.

"Disappeared. Probably thought everyone kicked in the blast."

"Or thought it was a good excuse to leave," Dawn responded. "I think she pushed me out of harms way."

"Why?"

Dawn shook her head helplessly. "I don't know." A sudden roar drew her attention to the center of the room and she and Joyce headed towards the other survivors. Buffy, Willow, Luke and Leia stood, all a little worse for wear, along with Chewie, whose fur was singed.

"You okay Chewie?" Joyce asked.

"_I've been better," _the Wookie replied.

"Everyone else okay?" Dawn asked, subconsciously rubbing her belly. Buffy noticed and frowned.

"A little banged up. You?"

"The same. I'll get checked out when we get back to the Council."

"We all will," Buffy said.

"Well, that didn't go according to the plan," Willow quipped.

"You mean the incredibly sucky plan?" Joyce groused.

"Yes, that plan," Willow stated. "But one good thing did come out of it." She glanced down into the pit below the room, where a large rancor was busy munching on the remains of Jabba. "Looks like Han's bounty is called off."

"Eww," Dawn, Joyce and Leia said in unison. The group stared at the grisly fate of the notorious crime lord for a few moments, before Buffy turned to Dawn.

"Are you still stealing my tops?"

"Excuse me," a proper british voice said timidly. The group looke dup to see Threepio pull hiself up, his godlen exterior marred with scorch marks and blood. "Are we quite finished here?"

* * *

Slowly, the world came back into focus for Boba Fett and three things became immediately obvious - he was tied up, upside down, and without his armor. One more thing became obvious -

There was a great bloody Sarlac under him.

"Oh, hell…"

"Wakie, Wakie; eggs and bacy." Joyce's smirking face came into his field of view. She was standing on one of Jabba's skiffs, her arm outstretched towards him. The aging bounty hunter frowned at the younger girl.

"You couldn't use a pole and a wire?" he asked. Joyce shrugged.

"More of a sense of danger if you know that I'm the only thing holding you up."

"Can't argue with that," Boba replied. "So, what now? Time for revenge?"

Joyce sighed. "No, now it's time for an understanding." She took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "You killed my father. That's the truth of the matter. Now, I only knew him for a few months, but in the time I knew him, I loved him a great deal. And the love never dimmed. And after you took him from me - from us," she corrected, "life got very hard."

"But some good did come from that life," she conceded. "I found a people who didn't make me feel like an outsider, that gave me an outlet for all of my anger. And I found you, who took me in a treated me like a daughter of your own."

Boba shrugged. "It's the Mandalorian way."

"I'm not entirely stupid, Fett," Joyce shot back. "Mom killed your dad and you wanted revenge. But you never counted on her lover having kids - or one of those kids being her own. I think you felt sorry for me, in a way, because you did to me what was done to you."

"Now, maybe you expected this - maybe you figured that one day I'd find out what you did and seek my revenge and then you could either kill me in good conscience, or die in combat. But I've had time to think since we fought last and I've reached a decision." Gently, Joyce brought Fett back on board the skiff and set him down. "My father wouldn't want vengeance or revenge to consume me, and neither do I.

"So I'm calling and end to my vendetta against you. I'll no longer seek you out, if you leave me and my family alone. And seeing as Jabba is being digested by a rather hungry rancor right now, there is no more need for you to be pursuing my brother; and you are free to find employment elsewhere." She held out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Fett considered the girl, no woman, in front of him for a few moments, before firmly clasping her hand in his own. "Vor entye."

Joyce gave him a tentative smile, then donned her helmet. "Keep the skiff, my ride is just over the dune. Oh, and I may have work for you myself; so keep your date book open."

"Will it pay good?" Fett asked. Joyce merely nodded. "Then I will."

"Re'turcye mhi." Joyce said softly, then she ignited her jet pack and took off. Fett spied his armor lying neatly at the far end of the skiff and began to don it, pausing only for a moment to see the familiar shape of Joyce's ARC fighter lifting gracefully off of the surface and blasting into space. Fett shook his head, wondering where she had dug up another of those old ships.

"Re'turcye mhi," he echoed as eh took control of he skiff and pointed it towards Mos Eisley. He had much to do before Joyce contacted him with this job of hers and he had a feeling that he would need to get some things in order.

_Time to go home, _he thought. _Back to Mandalore._

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Senator

**Episode 6 Ch 4**

**Return of the Senator**

**A/N: Thanks as always to my beta and Editor Fallenstar2.

* * *

**

Han sighed loudly as he collapsed back into his chair. He and Buffy were currently in the empty lounge at the Council and Buffy had just given him the good news.

"So it's over? I'm free to go back?" he asked. Buffy smiled and nodded.

"You're good to go," she confirmed. "And Joyce assured me that Fett wouldn't be coming after you anymore - at least, not for this bounty."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point," Han groused. "Of course, all of this could have been avoided if I hadn't given my original reward back to the Alliance…"

"Hindsight and all of that," Buffy agreed.

Han chuckled, then rose from his chair. "Well, in that case, I've got a pre-flight to complete. Luke and Leia want to make a quick stop to Dagobah before we meet up with the fleet."

"And Willow and I will be going on some mysterious mission," Buffy sighed. "I hate mysteries, almost as much as I hate surprises."

* * *

"I don't like it."

Padmé sighed once more as she finished packing her bag. "It's the only way, Ani. Otherwise we'll be fighting a war with the Empire for the next 30 years!"

"We're fighting this war to bring back the Republic! How will this…"

Padmé lifted her hand and gently placed two fingers on his mouth, effectively silencing him. "I know, Ani. I know it's hard to accept, but the sad thing is that the Republic was dying long before Palpatine took power. For some, the Empire is the best thing that happened to them."

Anakin sighed dejectedly. "I understand. But it doesn't mean I like it. And I don't like you getting involved…"

"Ani, this isn't the first revolution I've fought," Padmé said with a small smile, which he returned.

"I know, I was there for the first one. And the second, and the third…"

Padmé grinned openly, then gave her husband a long kiss. "I have to go, as do you. Get that army ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Dawn stared blankly at the doctor who had just given her the most unexpected news of her life. "What?"

"You're pregnant."

Dawn was in the medical wing of the council and she was the last to be checked out after the mission at Jabba's. Dr. Milton, an aging, grey-haired man of stocky build, had been the physician on call for the old Watcher's Council and had survived the First's purge by pure luck. Now he was the CMO of the new Council - but looked after the Watchers and Jedi as well.

"You're pregnant," Milton replied in his gravely voice.

"How?" Dawn asked dumbly. Milton gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, when two people love each other…or get sufficiently drunk… they sometimes-"

"Not that how!" Dawn snapped. "I'm on the pill! It shouldn't have happened!"

"Well, the pill is only 99 effective," he stated. "Plus, I've noticed that the blood work from human Jedi is slightly different from regular Earth-bound humans. I can only guess that when your body changed to accommodate your new powers, your body's chemical make-up changed as well and the pill was no longer effective."

Dawn huffed in annoyance. "That would have been nice to know."

"It takes two for effective birth control," Milton pointed out.

"So what happens now?" Dawn asked.

"Well, are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's not that I didn't want it, it's just that we were going to wait for the end of the war." She sighed, "When am I due? And will this affect the performance of my duties?"

"You got about seven months, give or take a week or two," Milton said, pulling out a cigarette. He eyed he soon-to-be new mother, then thought better of it and tossed it on the surgical tray. "As for your duties, you won't start getting bigger for a few more weeks, couple of months tops. Once the baby starts growing, you'll need to take it easy. In the meantime, just play it cautious."

The young Jedi nodded. "Thanks, Doc." She gave him a small smile and then bolted out of the medical ward. Milton sighed, then picked up is fag and lit it. "Damn kids today," he muttered to himself as he went about checking out his station.

* * *

The stillness of space was briefly disturbed by the sudden appearance of Willow's small Nubian craft, which she had dubbed the Knight Terror.

Buffy hadn't been amused.

The two sat in companionable silence as Willow checked, then re-checked her coordinates, then set off at a seemingly random vector.

"So, are you going to tell me what this plan you and Padmé cooked up actually is?" the senior Slayer asked. Willow just smiled mysteriously. "Right." After a few more minutes of silence, Buffy turned to Willow, exasperated. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

Willow smiled again, then pointed off of their starboard bow. Buffy looked and then gasped.

Sitting out in space, its white hull gleaming in the starlight, was an Imperial Star Destroyer.

_Unidentified vessel, this is the Imperial Star destroyer Chimera, _a voice boomed over the radio. _Lower your shields and prepare to be brought on board for inspection._

Willow calmly signaled back. "Star Destroyer _Chimera_, this is the _Knight Terror_. Please inform the Grand Admiral that Lady Traya and Master Skywalker wish an immediate audience concerning matter of grave importance to the Empire. Message ends." She clicked off the radio and looked at Buffy apologetically. "Before you ask, now, I'm not insane again. It's just that the name 'Traya' still carries a lot of weight on the Empire and now we're more likely to get an audience."

"Why would we want one?" Buffy fumed. "Willow, what did you and Padmé cook up?"

"The only way to win the war," Willow said sadly. "We're going to make a deal with the Empire."

* * *

Mon Mothma tiredly entered her darkened quarters and let he door slide closed behind her, then locked it to prevent any intrusions. Running the Rebellion had been hard work when Senator Organa had still been by her side; since his death, even over five years later, sometimes it seemed all but impossible. Years of running, fighting and leading the champions of a free Republic was slowly draining the life out of her, it seemed and she didn't yet know how to stop it.

"Something vexing thee?"

Mon Mothma Jumped at the familiar voice and her jaw dropped when the figure sitting behind her desk clicked on her desk lamp.

"Padmé!" she exclaimed, moving briskly to her old friend and embracing the woman as she got up. "I can't…. I thought you were dead!"

"The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," Padmé replied wanly. "You've been running your resistance, I've been running mine. Facilitating relations between the surviving Jedi and the…organization… that's hosted us all of these years."

"You haven't changed a bit!" Mon exclaimed, looking Padmé over at arm's length. "My god, where have you been?"

"It's a long, long story," Padmé said as she took a seat on small couch in the office. Mon Mothma took a seat next to her. "I'll tell you about it some time. In the mean time, I'm here for an even more vital reason." She leaned in close, her hands clasped together in her lap. "We know about your plan to attack the new Death Star. What's more, the Emperor knows as well."

Mon Mothma shook her head. "Impossible. They may know we have the plans, but they don't know when or how we'll strike…and the Emperor himself-"

"Is drawing you out, so he'll know exactly when and how you'll strike," Padmé interjected. "Mon, he let the information be stolen in the first place."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know how he thinks - as does my sister." At Mon's disgusted snort, Padmé pressed on. "She wasn't in her right mind back then, Mon. She was sick…"

"And she isn't any more?"

"No, she's not. She's been under the guidance of the Jedi Council - and under the tutelage of my husband, Anakin Skywalker."

Mon sucked in a startled breath. "So that's why you wanted to bring him in!" she exclaimed quietly. "But the Council…."

"Wouldn't have approved back then, which was why we kept it quiet. But things have changed. Look," Padmé leaned forward, "we have dozens of Jedi ready to fight and a small army we've…acquired… besides that. The Emperor is drawing you out - but at the same time, he's made himself more vulnerable than he's been in years. So what I'm proposing is this - stage your attack. Draw out _his_ forces and, when he thinks he's got you beat, we close our trap, and destroy him once and for all."

Mon Mothma smiled. "Clearing the way for the Republic to return." She noticed Padmé's look. "What?"

* * *

"Is that a platoon in the hanger, or are you just happy to see me?" Willow quipped. She and Buffy stood at the top of the _Knight_ _Terror's_ ramp. The small ship was surrounded by Storm Troopers, whose blaster rifles were all raise and pointing at her.

"Darth Traya, you are a traitor to the Empire," an officer announced at the foot of the ramp. He was a Captain, with slightly graying hair and a distinguished looking moustache. He stood slightly apart and ahead of the Storm Troopers, not cowering behind them like most officers would be and Willow's respect for him went up a notch. "Surrender any weapons you are carrying and prepare to be taken into custody. The same goes for you, Master Jedi."

"And my audience with the Grand Admiral?"

"The Grand Admiral is a busy man," the captain said, "However, your appearance here, and the manner in which you came to us, intrigues him greatly. He will give you five minutes. After which you will be escorted to holding cells."

Willow nodded in compliance, then slowly removed her lightsaber from her belt and set it gently onto the ramp. Buffy did the same, and the two rolled down the ramp to came to rest at the Captain's feet. He eyed them suspiciously. "No other weapons?"

"We don't carry blasters. Too uncivilized," Buffy said. The Captain nodded, then drew his own blaster. "Come down the ramp slowly and walk in front of me. I will direct you to the Admiral's meeting room."

"Well, he was the most courteous Imperial officer I've ever been arrested by," Buffy said as the waited in the Admiral's spacious lounge. They were surrounded by various pieces of art - most of which, Buffy saw, were merely holographic representations. "Huh. You'd think a Grand Admiral could afford the real thing."

"He probably has most of it," Willow noted. "But how much do you want to bet he can change what kind of art is displayed on a whim?"

"You'd be correct," a distinguished voice said from the door and suddenly the art changed into various pieces that Buffy herself had seen in the old Jedi temple - most of which were now in storage on Earth. "I'm something of a collector, you see. I appreciate all forms of art. With this system, I can change the art to suit me depending on my mood."

The Admiral walked into the room and Buffy got her second surprise of the evening - he wasn't even human. Indeed, she wasn't sure what race he was - she had never met any being with the dark blue skin or glowing red eyes, his lithe figure imposing in his white Grand Admiral's uniform. Willow smiled and bowed and Buffy belatedly did the same.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," the redhead said. "It's been a while."

"Darth Traya." Thrawn nodded in return. "I was under the impression that you left the services of the Empire under, shall we say, dubious circumstances."

"I'm surprised you heard at all, being stationed so far in the Unknown Regions," Willow replied. "However, I've come here to day to speak to you of an urgent matter - and to make you an offer."

Thrawn considered her for a moment, then gestured toward his planning table. "Have a seat, then."

The three sat down and Willow got right to the point. "I'm not to sure how much you know about the current state of the Empire, but right now they're fighting a losing battle against the Rebellion. Sure, it may seem like you're winning and it may seem like you outman and outgun them. But you of all people know to never underestimate a desperate opponent."

"Granted," Thrawn conceded.

"The Emperor had good intentions…"

"WHAT!" Buffy exclaimed, but was silenced by a look from the Witch.

"But his methods were atrocious. He wanted the universe to be safe and secure; well protected - but at the same time, he wanted what all ambitious men want - power.

"He put his lust for power ahead of the greater good - a flaw of all Sith," Willow smiled ruefully, flexing her mechanical hand. "Because of this, he will lead the Empire into ruin if steps aren't taken immediately."

"And what steps do you propose?" Thrawn asked, leaning back in chair slightly. "Be aware that you are only adding to the charges levied against yourself and your companion."

"The Empire will never die," Willow stated bluntly. "The Rebellion is deluding themselves if they think it will. The Republic was dying for years before Palpatine seized power and too many systems enjoy the benefits the Empire provides.

"On the other hand, the Empire is tyrannical and hundreds of systems have suffered under it. When the Emperor dies, they will secede to this new Republic that is forming under the Rebellion.

"So you have two sides, with two diametrically opposing views, both who think they are right. What will you get?" she asked the Grand Admiral.

"Continued civil war," Thrawn easily replied. "That would be put down by the Imperial military immediately."

Buffy snorted. "Because they've done a bang-up job of it so far."

Thrawn eyed the Jedi coolly. "They have failed because I haven't been there. If I were to get involved in this conflict, which it appears I will have to soon, your Rebellion would be crushed."

"Confident, much?" Buffy said sarcastically. "Hate to burst your bubble, Grand Admiral, but the Rebellion is just the tip of the ice berg. You can study our art all you want," she gestured at the holograms around the room, "but even that won't let you predict what we could, can or will do."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed. "Even Jedi have weaknesses."

"Conceded. But we also have powerful friends. A couple thousands that would make your Noghri guards piss themselves. And I KNOW how good they are."

"The Emperor is going to die, Grand Admiral," Willow stated plainly. "And when he dies, the Empire will be thrown into chaos. Unless someone steps forward and puts the good of the Empire ahead of personal ambitions." She eyed the alien speculatively. "The question is, are you that man?"

* * *

"It's absurd."

Padmé watched as her old friend paced angrily in her quarters. Mon Mothma was shocked and outraged that Padmé would have made such a presumptuous move, especially without consulting the Rebellion leadership first. "Mon, please…"

"No, it's outrageous! How could you even think… We're doing this to restore the Republic!"

"Not everyone has fond memories of the Republic, Mon," Padmé explained calmly. "Naboo suffered, however inadvertently, under the Republic. The Trade Federation did as well, which led to them starting our conflict! Hundreds of systems like the Empire, they're proud to be a part of it! They will not let it go lightly!"

"And so you want us to make a deal with them!" Mon glared angrily.

"I want to avoid another twenty or so years of useless bloodshed!" Padmé rose to her feat. "I want peace, Mon. I want to be able to spend time with my children - to bear more children - in peace! I want our armies to defend our borders against outside threats, not fighting amongst each other over philosophical issues!"

Mon Mothma's eyes narrowed. "And how can you be sure whoever your sister makes a deal with is trustworthy? How do you know the Empire will follow him, instead of Palpatine?"

"Because we'll make him a hero to the people," Padmé reasoned. "The galaxy still remembers the Death Star, they still remember what happened to Alderaan. Even those loyal to the Empire despise that monstrosity and would surely rejoice the destruction of its predecessor. We merely take advantage of that, we show the galaxy the monster Palpatine truly is…"

"And they will follow him?"

"There will be obstacles," Padmé conceded. "But some obstacles can be overcome easier than others."

* * *

"Why?" Buffy asked. They were still in Thrawn's planning room, seated across from each other now. Thrawn had left to consider what Willow had said and the two were now locked in the room under heavy guard.

"Why save the Empire?" Willow guessed. "Because, in a way, Palpatine was right. We do need an Empire. A mighty machine, geared for war, equipped to do battle with the horrors of the galaxy. Because they are coming. Twenty, thirty years from now, to be sure, but they are coming. And if we spend decades fighting each other, then we will never be prepared to fight them when they come. And we will lose…so much, if not everything."

Buffy rocked back in her chair. "That's what he saw, wasn't it? What Palpatine saw? And he told you…"

"I was his apprentice, after a fashion," Willow agreed. "I learned a great deal about his earlier plans - along with a threat he perceived, far off beyond the boundaries of our galaxy. A threat so devastating, that the only way we could survive was by a massive show of force."

"So the Empire, the military, the Super Star Destroyers, the Death Star…"

"Are not only weapons to be used to maintain 'order', but to use against this threat when it arrives."

Buffy shook her head. "Unbelievable." She looked to Willow. "And Thrawn?"

"He's the only Alien to reach the rank of Grand Admiral. And if this threat comes, it will hit his people first and hardest. What's more, Thrawn is loyal to the Empire. I believe he'll do what's in the best interest of the Empire."

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood at the rear of the bridge of the _Chimera_. Hands clasped behind his back, as he observed his crew proceeded about their duties. Captain Pellaeon came up to him.

"Sir, all stations report ready and the fleet is at stand by."

"Very good." Thrawn paused for a moment. "What do you make of them? You were watching, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir," Pellaeon replied unapologetically. "They are women of their convictions."

"And their offer?" Pellaeon shifted nervously. "Speak freely, Captain."

"Sir, I visited Alderaan once. It was a peaceful, beautiful planet. And if they were supporters of the Rebellion, they should have been captured and punished. But there were innocent men, women and children on that planet - people it is our sworn duty, as Imperial officers, to protect." He straightened. "The Empire is bigger than one man, even if that one man is the Emperor."

"I happen to agree," Thrawn replied at length. "I have no doubt that the Rebellion will find a way to destroy his new battle station. And when he dies, the Empire will descend into chaos, unless we can find a way to prevent it." He turned to the captain. "Coordinates will be forthcoming. Have the fleet prepare to jump at my signal. I'm going back to talk to our guests once more."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

"Welcome back, Mara," Halcyon said as the Hand entered her quarters on Imperial Center. Mara scowled as she threw her jacket onto her bed.

"Master Halcyon, may I ask what you are doing in my private quarters?"

"Our Master has summoned us to his new project in the Endor system," Halcyon replied. "I've come to collect you."

"Do I have time for a shower?" Mara asked.

"A quick one," Halcyon paused. "You failed, by the way."

Mara looked at the fallen Jedi. "What are you talking about? Jabba tossed a thermal detonator into the room. It was pure luck that I survived."

"All of the Jedi survived. Jabba was not so fortunate. Our Master was not pleased."

"Right," Mara eyed Halcyon with a predatory grin. "How's the grandson? Have a good visit while I was away?" Mara couldn't see his expression under the black mask, but she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You have fifteen minutes," he said at length, before turning around and leaving.

Mara peeled her burnt clothes off of her lithe body, wincing as charred pieces pulled off her skin. She hopped into her sonic shower and turned it on full blast, leaning against the wall as the water poured down her back.

_They should have died at that palace, _she thought to herself.

_You knew they hadn't. _A voice replied. She recognized the voice that she had been hearing more and more in her head ever since Cloud City - that of her mother._ And you didn't care, because you didn't want them to die._

_It was my mission! _She assured herself._ It was what I was born to do, what I was trained to do! It's what I've done all of my life._

_Then why did you save Dawn? _the voice pressed._ She would have taken the brunt of the explosion if you hadn't thrown her clear._

_You don't have to be that person anymore, Mara. Free yourself…._

Mara tilted her head back and concentrated on the feeling of the hot water pouring over her face, letting the sound of the running water drown out the voices in her head.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Dagobah

Episode 6 Ch 5

Return to Dagobah

A/N: Thanks as always to my editor, Fallenstar2.

Disclaimer: I don't need to remind anybody that I don't own any of this, right?

* * *

"Okay kids, we're here!"

Luke and Leia joined Han and Chewie in the cockpit of the Falcon as they approached the blue and green world of Dagobah. Han was whistling a happy little tune as they made their approach. It didn't take a Jedi to feel Han's enjoyment at being back behind the stick of his favorite craft - the smile on his face was evident enough.

"Be careful," Luke cautioned. "The atmosphere is going to shut down your instruments and the cloud cover goes almost all the way to the ground. I landed my X-wing in a swamp the first time I came."

"Yeah, but I can actually fly," Han shot back with a grin. "All the same, you two better strap in."

The Falcon banked lazily, then started its descent into the upper atmosphere. As Luke predicted, the cloud cover soon enveloped the craft and Han was flying by instinct alone.

"Hoo-ah!" Han shouted in glee, happy to be back in his element. Leia looked worriedly over at her brother.

"Do you think dad could do this?"

Luke shook his head. "Nobody sane would do this."

'You did it!' Chewie growled merrily. Luke shot him an annoyed look.

The ship shuddered violently as Han weaved in between the massive trees, then banked sharply as he found a large, clear spot to land. Han gently set the ship down and powered down the engines, putting all systems onto stand-by. Han looked over his shoulder at Luke and shot him a cocky grin.

"I don't know why you had any problems," he stated boldly. "It was easy."

Leia felt her brother's aggravation and smiled softly. "A Jedi knows no anger…" she said softly…"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke and Leia sat cross legged and slightly huddled in Yoda's tiny hut. Luke's happiness to see his old mentor was tinged with the sadness, as he could tell by the way the old Jedi master moved that he did not have long for this world. Leia, likewise, was apprehensive for a very different reason - Buffy had told her about Yoda, but she had never met him in person. She hoped she didn't disappoint him.

"Look I so old, to young eyes? Hmm?" Yoda said good-naturedly, before degenerating into a small coughing fit.

"No. Of course not," Luke scoffed, somewhat unconvincingly. Yoda laughed again.

"I do!" he said, looking at the twins. "Yes I do!" Slowly Yoda made his way towards his small bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep." With a grunt of effort he pulled himself into his bed.

"Master Yoda, you can't die!" Luke protested.

"Strong am I with the Force. But not that strong. Old and weak have I become."

"But Master Yoda, I've come back to complete the training."

"As have I, Master," Leia put in. "Buffy has trained me, but we've never had much time together for me to learn! And she told me I could learn so much from you."

"Learned much from her, you have. And more to teach you, she does. She knows more about the Force than even she will admit. A great Jedi you will make, Leia Nabberie." Yoda turned his gaze to Luke. "Your training, cut short you did. But no more do I have to teach you. Know that, which you require."

"So I am a Jedi," Luke said. Yoda chuckled.

"Not yet, young Skywalker. Soon, though. One last test I give to you. A Jedi there is, in the service of the Emperor. Tricked and deceived, he was. Now he hides his shame behind a black Sith mask…"

"Halcyon," Luke reasoned. Yoda nodded.

"His pain and anger, misplaced they are. Help him face his pain, free him of the Emperor's grasp. Only by taking away his most powerful weapons can you defeat him! Luke…" Yoda's voice got softer and more gravely as his strength started to leave him faster. "Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor. All those who have, have perished - or worse. Luke…Leia…" his voice was even softer, "Soon, over, this war will be. The Jedi Order, MY Jedi order, fade into history it must. Up to you two, now, will it be to rebuild the Order. Start over, you must, to prevent our mistakes…" with a soft sigh, Yoda's eyes closed and his head fell back onto his pillow and he breathed no more.

After over 800 years, Master Yoda, the greatest Jedi Master of all time, was dead.

* * *

Two somber Jedi made their way back towards the Falcon, where Han and Chewie were bus checking over the hull. He noticed their identical expressions and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wordlessly pulling Leia into his arms. The young princess sighed and returned the hug gratefully. "What is it?"

"Master Yoda is dead," Luke said, deep in contemplation.

"I'm sorry," Han said awkwardly. Ever since his father, he never was able to deal with grief well. "So, what now?"

Leia composed herself and stood up straight. "Now, we get back to the fleet." Luke nodded in agreement. Han just shrugged.

"All right, let's hit it."

* * *

Halcyon sat in the back of the Imperial shuttle as it launched from the Executor towards the monstrosity before them. The second Death Star was twice as big as its predecessor and even more deadly. Personally, he felt that it was overkill - but who was he to question the will of the Emperor.

_You were a Jedi, once._

Halcyon snarled to himself and pushed that annoying voice to the back of his mind where it belonged. He wasn't a Jedi now - he was a servant of the Sith Lord and ruler of the Empire, a trainer of his Hands - like the one that sat before him now.

Mara Jade had been silent since their last meeting in her apartment, appearing to be as lost in thought as he was becoming.

"_How's the grandson?"_ she had asked. Without moving, he was able to pull up an image of his grandson on the HUD built into his helmet. The image flickered to life - a shot from the surveillance camera in the CorSec main office, where he worked with his dad - Halcyon's son. Corran Horn was a tall man, with a slender build and short-cropped blond hair and goatee. He looked so like Halcyon had looked when he was younger, before time and war had changed him.

His thoughts of family were interrupted by the shuddering feeling of the shuttle touching down in the Death Star's main hanger. Wordlessly he rose and made his way to the lowering ramp, waking down it as it lowered, with Mara right behind him.

"Moff Jerjerrod. I see the construction is proceeding apace?"

The young Moff squirmed under Halcyon's appraising gaze and the former Jedi caught the sight of several burn marks peeking up under his high collar. The Emperor must have already taught the man a lesson in running behind schedule, he thought to himself, and he decided to take pity on the man. "Where is the Emperor?"

"If you'll both follow me, he's asked me to bring you to him," Moff replied. Wordlessly, the two Sith agents followed the station commander deep into the station. The entered a turbolift and took it to the very top and, when the exited, Halcyon saw that they were in what appeared to be a large observation tower. He and Mara proceeded deeper into the room, heading across the short walkway that connected the lift to the rest of the room, then up a steep set of stairs until they stood before a throne that was facing towards a large window. Slowly, the throne turned around so that the Emperor was facing them and the two bowed.

Time (and Sith power) had not been kind to Palpatine. Where once his disfigurement had been caused by Mace Windu turning his own energies back on him, his advanced age had added even more wrinkles and his brow heavily protruded over his eyes, making the yellow orbs appear even more sunken. He was wrapped in his long, black cloak that he had worn years ago when he first manifested as Darth Sidious and a walking stick was tucked into the deep chair besides him.

"Halcyon, Mara."

"You called, we came, my Master," Halcyon replied not looking up.

"The Skywalker brats still live, Mara," Palpatine said, quietly. Mara winced inwardly, but did her best not to show it.

"A thermal detonator exploded in the middle of them, Master. I barely escaped with my life. I'm didn't believe they did at all."

"Indeed?" Palpatine raised a withered eyebrow. "Is that why you saved the sister?" Before Mara could object, Palpatine blasted her with Force lightening. Mara screamed in pain as she was flung back down the stairs, where she landed with a thud at the bottom. "Do not let any personal feeling get in your way next time, Mara Jade, or I will not be as forgiving." The Sith Lord swung around to Halcyon. "As for you," he turned a blast of lightening onto him, sending him flying back down the stairs as well. "Instead of routing the Rebels, you've been busy checking on family. If you wanted a reunion, I could have arranged one for you. I'm sure they would have been very proud to see what you've become."

"I've done my job, Master," Halcyon ground out. "There is no need to drag them into this…"

"Oh, but you are the one who dragged them into this. And since they've proven to be such a distraction, I'm afraid I've had to deal with it." Halcyon's eyes widened behind his mask as Palpatine slowly made his way down the stair until he was standing directly over the fallen Jedi. "You are the last of your family now, Nejaa. And there is no one to blame but yourself."

Anger, red-hot, came to Halcyon then and he wanted nothing more than to tear Palpatine apart limb from limb. But it was an impotent anger - Palpatine was much stronger than him, even now, and he knew that any attack would be futile.

Palpatine knew this and his wicked smile broadened as he retook his seat. "You both belong to me. You will do as you are commanded. Even now, the Rebels move to attack this station - an attack which will prove fruitless. And I have no doubt that Skywalker will be among those attacking. He will come for you, Nejaa, out of some ridiculous sense of Jedi honor, to try and redeem you. When he comes, you will bring him before me. And you," he rounded on Mara, who cowered on the floor, "the next time you see the thief, you will DESTROY her! Do you understand?"

"Yes, M-Master," Mara stuttered, painfully dragging herself to her feet. She thought of moving to help Halcyon, but quickly decided against it - her Master would likely punish her again for showing compassion.

"Now, both of you get out of my sight!" the Emperor said as he sat back in his throne, turning to face the window and ignoring their bows.

* * *

Xander stood over the holographic display table in the main planning suite, just off the bridge on the flagship of the Slayer's fleet, which he had named the _Mystery Machine._

That name amused Buffy.

Currently it was Xander, Obi-Wan and Anakin surrounding the table, on which a holographic image of Buffy was standing.

"Hey, I didn't know these tables did life-size communications," Anakin teased, running his hand through Buffy hologram to disrupt it slightly. "From the height down to the air-filled head…"

"Oh, shut up," Buffy growled in annoyance. "Did you know about Padmé's plan?"

"Co-existence with the Empire?" Anakin confirmed. "Yeah. And I'm not happy about it either, but it makes sense. Do you think this Thrawn is the man for the job?"

"From what I've gleaned, I'd make a strong bet that he is," Buffy replied. "I've never seen a crew this dedicated - or loyal."

"He's let you roam the ship?" Obi-Wan asked. Buffy smirked.

"No, but there are surveillance cameras and Willow is a hacker…" Buffy trailed off and her face fell suddenly. "Oh, no….."

Anakin and Obi-Wan felt it a moment later and both bowed their heads out of respect and sorrow. Xander looked at them in confusion. "What? What happened?"

"Master Yoda just became one with the Force," Anakin explained.

"I had hoped Leia could learn from him as well," Buffy said sadly. "He was a great teacher."

The three Jedi took a moment to grieve and Xander remained silent out of respect as well. All too soon they cut their grieving short and got back to the business of war.

"Between Karrde's sources and Willow's hacking," Xander began, "we've got a pretty good idea what's going to happen. We know that the Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor and that it's protected by a shield generator that was placed there by the Empire. We also know that Palpatine has been quietly re-deploying select ships in his fleet to an undisclosed location…"

"Endor," the three Jedi said simultaneously. Xander nodded.

"And that said ships are commanded by some of his most fanatical followers. That will be helpful for your wife's plan." Xander looked to Anakin, who nodded, "But we shouldn't celebrate too early - there are lots more fanatics where they came from. And best of all, we know that Palpatine himself is on board to verse the final stages of construction."

"Padmé's been in contact with me and had let me in on the Alliances plan. The original plan was to land a small team on the moon and blow up the shield generator, allowing their fighters to fly into the Death Star's super structure and take out its main reactor. However, they now know it's a trap and they've been told of the resources that we'll be bringing to the party."

"The thawing of the clones is proceeding apace and should be completed within the week. All ships status have checked green and they're good to go. Joyce requisitioned one of your old Jedi starfighters…"

"Not surprising. They were superior in some aspects to the old ARC's," Buffy said.

"Anyway, she'll be our squadron leader for Blue Squad. Aayla will lead Red Squad…"

"Which will free you up to pilot the Falcon," Anakin noted. Buffy nodded.

"Good. The Grand Admiral is…hesitant… to meet directly with the Rebel Alliance, so he's taking his fleet to wait in a nearby system. They won't make their presence known until Palpatine springs his trap."

"Understood. The plan has been modified slightly. Twenty four hours before the operation begins, a small strike force will sneak onto the moon. They will try to take out the shield generator - but most likely they will fail."

"Because they are only a diversion," Buffy nodded in understanding. "Risky."

"Necessary, unfortunately," Xander countered. "The Emperor needs to believe that his plans are proceeding smoothly. Now, the team won't try too hard, and have been ordered to avoid capture above all else. Meanwhile, after the twenty four hour deadline, the Alliance fleet will jump in, and the Emperor will spring his trap.

"As soon as Palpatine acts, we'll be jumping our small fleet in behind his. We'll start pounding the big ships and our fighters will screen cover for the troop transports, which will land on the forest moon to take out the shield generator positioned there."

"Clones?" Anakin asked."

"Clones, Jedi, and Slayers," Xander corrected. "They'll take out the generator, at which point our squads will proceed to carry out the original plan and fly into the station to take out the reactor."

"Meanwhile, the Grand Admiral will arrive and engage the capital ships," Buffy finished. "Be clear on this, hit them hard at first, but pull back. Those old ships are no match for a modern Star Destroyer." She glanced at the chrono on her wrist. "Willow and I are due to leave in about two hours - she's finalizing plans with Thrawn as we speak. We'll be meeting up with the Alliance in two days."

"Obi-Wan and I will be joining you as well," Anakin said, glancing at Xander. "I believe Commander Harris here has everything well in hand."

"Wait. What?" Xander looked to the Jedi confused. "Who's in command then?"

"You are, Xander," Buffy said. "You planned this. You gathered most of the intel. It's your ball - run with it." With that, her image disappeared from the holo. Anakin slapped Xander on the back in congratulations.

"Well, you wanted something to do…"

* * *

Dawn paced nervously in her quarters, waiting for Zett to come back from patrol. Even though he was now a Master, he still liked to go out with the old squad. Dawn did too, but she had been a bit…preoccupied.

_Pregnant!_ She thought to herself_. I can't believe I'm pregnant! It's not that I didn't want this…I do! It's just that we were going to wait a little longer, until the end of the war…._

"Arrgh!" She screamed, then sighed in defeat. "Guess I should have introduced him to condoms after all…"

"Dawn? I'm home!" Zett said cheerfully as he came into the apartment. Dawn turned to face her boyfriend - and froze.

I can't tell him. What if he leaves me?

"Dawn?" Zett said worriedly as she just stood there. "Is something wrong?"

"I, ah….I…oh, hell…."

"Dawn," Zett moved to her and wrapped his powerful arms around her slight waist. "Love, what is it?"

"Zett, have you ever thought you were doing something right, but in the end you found out you screwed up big time?"

"Yes," he replied after a moment. "The night I left you at that Halloween party, when you got drunk. I should have stayed with you - or at least dragged you back."

"Heh," Dawn laughed, recalling her not-so-fond memories of that night. "No, I deserved that."

"No, you didn't. I shouldn't have left you." He paused for a moment, as if he was struggling to find the words to say something. "In fact, if you'll have me, I'd like to never leave you again."

"Wha…" Dawn stared down at her boyfriend in shock as he knelt down on one knee. "I saw this on the television, once, as the way men propose on this planet. It's not something I ever really thought about, before… being a Jedi and all, marriage never factored into my future. Not until you." To her shock, he produced small ring. It was modest - a thin, plain gold band topped with a small emerald, with two small diamonds on each side. "Dawn Summers, will you be my wife?"

Tears of joy sprung to her eyes as she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, I'll be your wife," she cried happily as Zett placed the ring on her finger, kissing the palm of her hand before moving up to her lips. As the two made their way to the bed, Dawn sighed happily inside.

_I can tell him later…

* * *

_Wedge eyed his wife warily as she made her way around their small quarters on the Alliance flagship, whistling a little tune to herself. She neatly laid out the plates and silverware, then made her way back to the small kitchenette to remove diner from the reheater. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Wedge asked warily. Joyce just chuckled.

"What? Can't a girl make a special dinner for her guy?" she asked, setting the meal down on the table.

"Depends. Will I be seeing any funny creatures after I eat it?"

Joyce sauntered over to her husband, straddled him and planted a long, deep kiss. "I'm just happy right now, is all. It's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, like I can finally start living my life for me, and not just for revenge."

Wedge smiled. "So, no more Fett in our lives?"

Joyce just shrugged. "No more hunting him, at any rate. But he _is_ the Mandalore. Seeing him is kind of inevitable." She got off of her husband's lap, then pulled him up towards the table. "But I'm not worried about it anymore. I've dealt with my past and put it to rest." She grinned wickedly. "Now eat your dinner and I'll put _you_ to rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied a he dug into his meal.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Setting the Stage

**Ep 6 Ch 6**

**Setting the Stage

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER**: The only thing I own here is Joyce. The rest belongs to Joss and George.

**A/N**: Special thanks to my Editor Fallenstar2, who really spruced this chapter up and put her own personal touch into it.

Alas, I couldn't think of a 'Return' title for this chapter. So much for that running joke...

* * *

The _Millennium_ _Falcon_ reverted to real space on the edge of the Rebel fleet, which consisted of a dozen capital ships, several large, armored transports, dozens of frigates and hundreds of fighters. Only a few dozen fighters were out flying CAP at the moment, while the rest received maintenance in their hangars. The Rebel capital ships were an oddity to Han - they were Mon Calamari star cruisers - nothing but smooth, curved lines built around decent engines - built initially to be pleasure boats for the Empire. The Mon Calamari builders, however, had other plans and made sure to outfit them with the best weapons they could steal form the Empire before stealing the ships and defecting to the Alliance. 

"Home One, this is the _Falcon_," Han announced as he approached the command ship, "I've got the twins and I'm coming in for landing." The Twins were Luke and Leia's designation in the fleet while they were traveling together. Han wasn't terribly impressed - despite the different last names, EVERYBODY knew who 'the twins' were.

"Roger that, _Falcon_. Proceeded to the main hanger and tell the Twins that Senator Amidala says hello."

"Copy. _Falcon_ out." He turned to Luke and Leia, who sat in the chairs right behind Chewie and himself. "Your mom says hi."

"Really?" Leia replied sarcastically but with a smile to lesson the blow, "I wouldn't have known, despite the fact that you had them on speaker."

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings."

Han and Chewie brought the _Falcon_ into the bay and landed gently. Looking out they could see that even now, with the fleet on stand-by, the bay was a hive of activity as dozens of fighters underwent maintenance. Han powered the craft down and the four exited to find a courier waiting for them. "Mon Mothma would like to see the four of you in her private quarters," he said. The four looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

* * *

"It's so good to see you!" Padmé exclaimed as she hugged both of her children. Behind her stood Mon Mothma, with Buffy and Willow off to the side. She stepped back to look over Luke in his all black outfit. "So much like your father. Right down to his fashion sense." 

"It's good to see you again, Mother," Luke said warmly. "It's been too long."

"Where's father?" Leia asked.

"He's with Xander's small fleet. He'll be coordinating the Jedi fighters along with Willow on the _Mystery Machine_."

"_Mystery Machine_?" Luke said incredulously.

"Don't ask," Buffy and Willow replied in unison.

"We were just going over the plan that Commander Harris came up with," Mon Mothma said, turning back to her planning table. Luke looked at his sister and mouthed _Commander Harris?_ Leia just shrugged. "The plan is risky, but then so was openly rebelling against Palpatine's tyranny. My largest concern, though, is what happens to the Empire afterward." She looked up, eyes cold, at Willow. "How do you know you can trust your man or that the people will follow him?"

"Some won't," Willow replied simply. "He is an alien and Palpatine's Empire is extremely speciesist. But the troops love him and those under his command swear by him. He is a brilliant tactician who knows how to exploit people's weaknesses - and turn their own strengths against themselves. If dissension does break out, he is the most likely to win in the long term and bring the remains of the Empire together. And, as he will put the good of the people - and by extension the Empire - ahead of any kind of personal need for glory, he will be amenable to peaceful co-existence with the Republic."

"There will have to be concessions on both sides," Padmé warned, "but if we want peace in our lifetime, this is what has to happen."

Mothma sighed as she sat down behind her desk. "I'll be honest with you, Padmé - I don't like it. But I cannot deny it, either." She paused for a moment, looking at her old friend. "Let it be done."

* * *

Joyce casually eyed her surrounding as she sipped her drink. She was back on Mandalore - a place she hadn't set foot on in nearly ten years, in a dingy bar in the main city. The walls were decorated with various pieces of memorabilia and blaster holes - and some of the holes went through the memorabilia. The tables were scraped and worn, the chairs wobbled - the bar nicked and charred in places. Any sane person would think twice before setting foot in this joint. 

The only thing Joyce thought was that it was good to be home.

Joyce downed her drink and smirked. "Bet you weren't expecting to see me again so soon."

"It is a bit of a shock," Boba Fett said as he took the seat next to her. The bartender poured him a double and slid it down to him and Fett nodded in thanks. "I take it you're here about that job you mentioned. While dangling me over the Sarlacc, if I recall."

"No, I told you about the job after I dangled you," Joyce replied calmly, signaling the bartender for another drink. She shook her head in amusement. "What a family we make huh?"

"You should meet my real daughter," Fett replied, with no malice in his voice. "We can talk in here. It's clean."

"Good, cause the Empire wouldn't like you taking this job."

"Which is what?"

"Assisting the Rebellion in killing Palpatine and most of his fanatical fleet." Joyce was rewarded for her bluntness as Fett sprayed his drink all over the bar mirror. He tuned to look at her, his scarred face astonished.

"Are you fraking kidding me?"

"Not even a little bit," Joyce assured him, calmly taking a sip on her drink. "The Alliance has an attack planned and we have back up coming. I just thought the Mandalorians would like a shot at the man who strip-mined our home world."

"It's nuts. When the Rebellion looses…"

"They won't," Joyce assured him. "The Emperor thinks he's set a trap. He hasn't." She set her drink down and looked at him. "Here's the deal. Fifty large, guaranteed membership into the Republic, help repair the ecosystem, no further strings attached. All you gotta do is fly cover for our fighters, harass their capital ships - and protect the _Millennium_ _Falcon_."

"You're throwing that last one in, aren't you?" Fett asked. Joyce nodded.

"I won't try and kill you. Doesn't' mean I won't torment you."

Fett downed the rest of his drink and held out his hand. "Make it 75 with a guaranteed contract to design and produce their next generation of fighters and you've got a deal."

Joyce grasped his hand and shook if firmly. "Deal."

* * *

The planning arena on Home One was a large, circular space, with a lowered floor surrounded by several levels of bench seating - not unlike ancient gladiatorial arenas on several planets. In the center of the floor was a large holographic projector, around which Admiral Ackbar and General Madine stood. By the time Luke, Leia and the rest had arrived, the room was filled nearly to capacity. The small group moved over towards Lando, who had saved them seats on the floor. 

"Made it just in time," Lando said quietly as Mon Mothma took her place on the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "the Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack is now. Information obtained by the Bothan spies have given us specific coordinates for the Emperor's new battle station and all intelligence has indicated that the weapon systems are not yet active. Most importantly - we have learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the final stages of construction." She paused as murmurs at that news grew in the gallery. "Many Bothans died to give us this information… information, I have learned, that the Empire intended us to have all along." Many excited murmurs rose from now-restless crowd and Mothma held up her hands. "Please, please, keep order. The Emperor intends to trap us - and I intend to make him believe he has."

"What do you mean?" Ackbar asked, intrigued despite himself. Mothma never took these kinds of risks, without a darned good plan.

"We will be receiving help from the Jedi," she nodded at Buffy, who nodded back, "Along with their allies. We will also be receiving aid from the Mandalorians,"

"They're mercenaries! You can't trust those rotters!" someone shouted.

"They're getting paid!" Wedge shouted back. "And watch the language - my wife is a Mandalorian."

"We will also be receiving aid from a most unexpected source - a Grand Admiral of the Empire."

"You're joking!" Lando exclaimed. "Who?"

"An Admiral named Thrawn - who, after the death of the emperor, will move to consolidate those planets still wishing to be under the banner of the Empire, so that we may sign peace accords…" Mothma's voice was drowned out by a roar of defiant voice, as one by one the pilots, officers and crew shouted down the decision. Finally, the din was broken by a sharp whistle and everyone quieted immediately. Without further ado, Padmé stepped forward.

"You do not know me, but my name is Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. Many years ago, I was the Naboo representative in the Galactic Senate. I watched with horror as Palpatine stripped away our rights, in the name of 'security', how he declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic. I was there, with Mon Mothma and Bail Organa as Palpatine declared himself Emperor and his plan to reorganize the Republic into the Empire.

"And I heard the cheers. I watched in horror as liberty died to thunderous applause. I sat dejected as many friends, whom had joined me in signing the petition of 2000, were rounded up, imprisoned and executed.

"And I have been a victim of the Emperor's tyranny - forced to leave my two children here, so that they may grow to help lead the Alliance to victory. Forced to hide who I was whenever I sneaked back. Forced to live on a world, far removed from here and play peacemaker between the noel people who sheltered us and the petty despot who was supposed to be in charge of them."

Buffy and Willow shared an amused look at that.

"After all of the tears, all of the suffering I should be the first person to say that we should destroy the Empire utterly. But instead, I was the one who think up this plan." She paused for effect, looking around the room at each and every person she could. "The Empire cannot die, it will not die, because there are too many planets, too many systems that crave it. To attempt to kill it will land us in yet another civil war - and two are enough for any lifetime." She paused and let out a deep breath. "This is the only way. If we are to have peace in our life time, this is the only way."

Padmé stepped back and let the silent audience absorb what she just said. Suddenly, Wedge stood and started clapping, followed closely by the Rogues. Buffy, Willow, Han, Luke and Leia soon followed and then suddenly the entire audience was clapping. Padmé smiled and nodded in thanks, then looked over to her sister, whose smile, so reminiscent of when they were young, warmed her heart.

Maybe they would make it through this, after all.

* * *

Luke followed the others out, but took a left away from the _Falcon, _towards where the squadron was gearing up. 

"Wish you were coming with us," Wedge said wistfully, coming up beside Luke as they watched the young squadron don their helmets and get together their equipment.

"Wish I was, too," Luke replied, grimacing at the prospect of the mission set before him.

"We'll make do, though," Wedge replied, walking over to one of the pilots and clasping him on the shoulder. "Right, Corran?"

The pilot straightened up and glanced at Wedge before his gaze moved to Luke. "We're ready to do our part," he said resolutely, "to bring the Emperor down. After what happened to my father, being set up by his superiors, I'm ready for the fight."

Luke nodded, feeling slightly better about not being out with the remnants of Rogue Squadron. "Good luck," he offered the younger pilot.

Corran stared at him for a moment before replying, "And when you see my grandfather, tell him I say hello."

Luke eyed Corran Horn closely for a moment. "Your—"

The younger pilot shrugged, turning back to his X-Wing. "I know who he is," he said quietly, "but it doesn't make it easier, knowing your blood relation is trapped in that black mask."

"Halcyon," Luke breathed. How come he had never seen it before? Maybe his father would have recognized Corran Horn, but him?

"Good luck, Luke," Wedge said, shaking his hand.

"To us all," Luke replied, before backing away towards the _Falcon.

* * *

_

"You're going to WHAT!"

Buffy stared back at her almost-son with a patient smile. "I'm taking the _Falcon_."

Han stared at her in annoyance. "What gives you the right to take my ship?"

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Because you won't be needing it, as you'll be leading the strike team on the forest moon. Besides, it was mine before it was yours."

"It was my father's," he emphasized.

"We were going to be married. It was half mine."

"Didn't you almost use it as a battering ram?"

Buffy held up her hand. "Enough, Han. I need a fast ship that can take a pounding. The _Falcon_'s got the job." She smiled at him. "Don't worry; you'll get her back when you come home. She won't even have a scratch on her."

Han sighed in defeat. "Fine." He gave a surprised Buffy a quick hug and then proceeded up the shuttle's ramp. He paused at the top and turned to Buffy. "I've got your word, now. Not a scratch!"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the very Jacen-like behavior of his son. "Will you get going, you old pirate?"

Han gave her a casual salute. "You take care now."

"You, too."

Han entered the shuttle and closed the ramp behind him. The cargo area was lined with several benches, all filled by the Rebel strike team. He climbed up the steep stairs into the cockpit and squeezed into the pilots chair. Chewie grumbled in the copilot's chair beside him.

"Yeah, well I don't think the Empire designed them with Wookies in mind, Chewie," Han groused. He paused in his pre-flight to gaze out at the _Falcon_. Leia caught his mood and leaned over him.

"What is it?"

"Ah, just a funny feeling," Han said sadly, looking at his ship, "like I'm never going to see her again."

Leia grinned. _Boys and their toys._ "Come on General, let's go."

Han shook himself out of his stupor. "Right. Come on, Chewie. Let's see what this piece of junk can do."

* * *

Buffy watched from beside the _Falcon_ as Han's shuttle lifted off and exited the bay, passing gently through the atmospheric shield. In an instant, they were gone. 

"Do you think this plan has any hope of succeeding?"

Buffy turned and saw Willow step out of the shadows of the _Falcon_, looking towards the open bay doors. Buffy shrugged and turned her gaze back to the starscape.

"There's always hope," Buffy murmured. Willow chuckled.

"Ever the optimist, Buffy," she sighed. "I hope they'll be okay."

"When do you leave?"

"In a few minutes. Anakin's getting settled on the Knight Terror. We'll leave for Xander's fleet and hopefully make it before midnight."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Buffy turned to her friend. "I thought he was going to be onboard the _Mystery Machine_."

Willow shrugged. "Said he wanted to stay here. I didn't argue."

Buffy scowled. "You're playing matchmaker again."

"Well, you two have been dancing around each other for, like, twenty years. You've finally managed to put Jacen behind you. Don't you think that it's time to move on?"

"Maybe," Buffy said, a bit wistfully. "After this war is over, I mean. Maybe it is time."

Willow moved to her friend and gave her a long hug. "Just think about it, okay? When this is over, we'll have a long talk and devise a way to get Obi-Wan to fall madly in love with you. But for now, I've got to go."

Willow moved off towards her ship, but stopped when Buffy called her name, she turned around to look at her friend.

"May the Force be with you," Buffy said. Willow smiled.

"You, too, old friend," she whispered, before heading to her ship.

* * *

Dawn looked around the large meeting hall on board the _Mystery Machine_ with amazement. Hundreds of clones in their Civil War-era armor and Jedi milled about in a relatively orderly fashion - punctuated by nearly two hundred Slayers, who were much more…boisterous. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention…. Hello, ladies, up here…." Dawn stifled a giggle as Xander vainly tried to get the Slayers attention - the clones had already lined up in an orderly fashion.

"YO! GIRLS, SHIUT UP AND LISTEN!" Faith shouted from next to Xander and the Slayers fell quiet. Dawn exchanged a grin with Zett, then turned her attention back to Xander.

"Yes, well….thank you, Faith."

"Any time, boss."

"In twenty for hours," he began, addressing the assembled people before him, "the operation will begin. Soldiers, your main jobs will be fighter cover and operating these ships. A small contingent will travel down to the forest moon with the Slayers and Jedi to assist the Alliance people already on the ground with deactivating the shield, if they haven't already."

"A small contingent of Jedi will also fly cover," Master Shryne announced. "Remember, we're there to protect and harass - don't get overly zealous."

"Above all else, when that shield goes down, make sure the flight headed for the Stations power core makes it." Xander added. "Everybody clear? Then get some rack time - you'll need all the rest you can get."

Zett wrapped his arms around Dawn from behind and nuzzled her neck. "I can think of far better thing to do in our rack then rest," he said quietly. Dawn giggled and sighed.

"But he does have a point," she pointed out. "We'll be on the ground tomorrow. Don't you want to be rested?"

"That's what meditation is for."

"Zett!" she sighed. "Zett, there's something you should know…"

Zett looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Yo, Dawn!"

Dawn sighed and turned to see Faith running towards them. "Hey, Faith. What's up?"

Faith grinned apologetically. "Sorry to mess up any plans you two lovebirds have for tonight, but Xander wants to go over some stuff with the Z-Man here."

"Do I have to?" Zett asked. Faith just gave him a look. "Right. Why did I accept this promotion?"

"Better pay?" Faith ventured.

"I'm supposed to get paid?"

Dawn laughed. "Go, go plan. I'm going to get some rest."

"But you wanted to tell me something."

Dawn shook her head. "It can wait. I'll see you tomorrow for the pre-mission briefing." She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"And I you," Zett smiled, then turned and walked off with Faith. Dawn sighed, and headed dejectedly towards her bunk.

_Just have to tell him tomorrow, _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

Willow glared at her passenger. "If you don't cease and desist immediately, I may have a relapse of my Dark Side ways." Anakin just smiled cheekily at her and Willow sighed. "So much like your sister…."

"Sorry, can't help it. I always get excited before a battle - just ask Obi-Wan," he sighed. "I just wish Padmé was here."

"Believe it or not, she's safer on the Mon Cal ships. These old Star Destroyers we found aren't as heavily armed or armored as they are."

"Maybe, but I still like her to be close."

"I had no idea," she said suddenly, Anakin frowned and looked at her, somewhat shocked to find a sad and somewhat frightened, look on her face.

"Had no idea of what?"

"I had no idea that Dookoo was trying to kill her," Willow said softly. "I really was trying to find out who was behind the attacks. And when I did - I was furious. I did many things I'm not proud of as Darth Traya - but what I did to him, I will never regret."

Anakin swallowed and took a deep breath, willing his anger away. It would be of no use to anyone now to get angry. "We all did things back then that we're not proud of. But the past is in the past. Padmé has forgiven you, Buffy has forgiven you and I have forgiven you. Let us just leave it at that."

Willow nodded. "Okay." She checked her instruments, announcing, "We're here," and dropped out of hyperspace, revealing the Black Fleet before them.

**TBC…..**

**Getting down to the wire, kids! Only 4 chapters left!**


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Jedi Part 1

**Ep 6 Ch 7.**

**Return of the Jedi (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I own not, these characters. Joss and George, do they belong to. No profit do I make.**

**Thanks as always to my beta,my editor, the Sole Survivor: Fallenstar2.**

**This is the home stretch. Only 3 more chapters to go. Please read and review- the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post.

* * *

**

Han scowled as he was led through the steaming jungle by the small - and he meant small - band of Ewoks. Their meeting had been purely by chance - between Chewie's stomach and Leia nearly being captured by Storm Troopers, they had both happened upon the small, furry creatures that Han had joked looked like what happens when Wookie children didn't take their vitamins.

The back of his head still hurt from Chewie's annoyed slap.

Of course, their meeting had started off on the wrong foot - what with the Ewoks wanting to cook and eat them for a feast in honor of Threepio, whom they thought was a god. Lucky some quick thinking from Luke - along with a 'subtle' display of Force powers - cleared everything up nicely. Threepio explained what had been happening in the universe and what was going on, explaining exactly what the Empire was doing on the planet. The locals, it turned out, hated the Empire as much as the Alliance did. After all - even they had heard stories of what happened to the last planet that a Death Star was built around - it had been used as target practice. They had been quickly accepted as part of the Ewoks tribe and plans were put in motion to attack the shield generator at dawn via a secret entrance the Ewoks had spotted. That had been last night.

Now, they cautiously approached the entrance. Luke had left late last night, saying he had a mission of his own he needed to complete. A noise got Han's attention and he looked up to see a shuttle taking off towards the massive battle station in orbit. A sinking feeling hit him then-

Luke was going to face the Emperor.

Alone.

* * *

Luke sat in silence across from the menacing form of Nejaa Halcyon as the shuttle made its way swiftly towards the second Death Star. His hands were in binders and his lightsaber was clipped to Halcyon's belt. 

_Probably the only time someone in my family voluntarily lost his lightsaber._ Luke thought to himself dryly.

"What was it like?" he asked suddenly, startling the Sith Lord.

"What was what like?"

"The old Jedi Order?" Luke clarified. "I've heard stories from several other Jedi, but I was wondering your take on it."

Halcyon scoffed. "They were foolish idealists, always so sure of themselves being right, always so sure that being passive-aggressive would ensure peace. And look where that got them."

"Are you saying they should have embraced the Dark Side themselves?" Luke queried. Halcyon looked at him with narrowed eyes and reached out to him through the Force. Instead of finding a mocking, condescending attitude that he had been expecting, he found that Luke was honestly curious about his point of view.

"No," he said at length. "I'm saying they should have taken a more prominent role. Master Windu was prepared to do that. So was…" he faltered for a moment. "So was Buffy. And your father."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Luke spoke again. "He is truly sorry for what he did to you, you know. It still haunts him."

"Good."

The shuttle landed and Halcyon and Luke rose. Both headed out of the shuttle and across the bay, Luke being led in front, Halcyon just behind him with his hand on his lightsaber. The two entered a turbolift and stood in silence as the doors closed and the lift began the long journey to the top.

"Master Yoda assigned me my trials, you know," Luke said, still in a casual almost friendly tone of voice as if they were two old friends catching up.

"And what were they?" Halcyon asked, deciding to humor the boy.

"To bring you back to the light side."

Halcyon stared at the boy and then shook his head. "I have no reason to, not anymore."

"Your grandson would disagree."

Halcyon started, then stared down at the boy, who was still looking back calmly. "My grandson is dead."

"Corran Horn? Formerly of the CSF?" Luke asked. "I talked to him shortly before we left on our mission here. Told me his dad had been set up by his boss, but he managed to get out before anything happened to him. Hell of a pilot," he added, "he made it onto Rogue Squadron."

Before Halcyon could say anything, the lift stopped and the doors opened, revealing the darkened chambers of the Emperor. Halcyon took a moment to compose himself and then led the boy in.

* * *

**Home Fleet**

Buffy fidgeted anxiously in the _Falcon's_ pilot seat, waiting for the word to be given. Besides her, Obi-Wan gave her a curious look.

"Nervous?"

"No," Buffy replied, a little too quickly. Obi-Wan merely arched an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Okay, a little bit. I mean, it's not like we do this kind of thing everyday…" she caught his look and laughed lightly, "Well, not for a while, anyways…"

"Are you worried about our chances or about Dawn?" he asked. Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit of both. She's been hiding something, I know it. I'm just hoping nothing is wrong."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Buffy. As will we." He reached over and gently clasped her hand. Buffy smiled again and tightened the grip slightly. Suddenly, a signal came on over the coms.

"The fleets preparing to jump," she announced. She hit the general coms button. "We're getting ready to jump. All hands, strap in. Hyperlight jump in ten, nine, eight, seven…"

* * *

**Thrawn's Fleet**

"Are all ships in position?"

"Yes, Admiral," a young officer named Tanner replied. Thrawn eyed the man coolly - there was neither fear nor doubt in his eyes and his body was at attention, but still relaxed - he believed they were doing the right thing. They all did.

Thrawn nodded. "Very well. Announce to all ships that we will jump when the signal is given."

"Yes, sir." The officer gave a small bow, then spun on his heels and headed back to his station. Captain Palleon came to stand beside his chair.

"The crew is ready, sir. I've received no reports of dissent, no objections to our course of action."

"No, you wouldn't," Thrawn replied idly. "The crew is loyal - loyal to the ideals of the Empire, not its leader. Despite all he has done for me, even I must admit that our venerated leader is quite insane. A weapon that can destroy a planet!" he scoffed silently. "A true leader doesn't need massive weapons to keep order! A true leader keeps order with the weapons he has - and by using them as infrequently, but effectively, as possible. The Empire is at its weakest now - it will be up to us to make it strong."

"And the rebellion?" Palleon asked. "Would you really allow planets to secede to them?"

"Why not?" Thrawn countered. "If they secede to the Rebellion and we make treaty with them - would they not serve our interests just as well as if they were still under our control? Besides - if we show how much the Empire is willing to change, what's to say these systems wouldn't apply or membership with us again down the line? In a few decades, the Rebellion might collapse as the systems that fled the fear of Palpatine flocked to the safety and security of the Empire - whoever leads it."

"Signal has been received," Tanner announced. "Beginning countdown."

Thrawn nodded, then turned to Palleon. "Make sure all fighters are ready the moment we drop out of hyperspace.

"As you wish, Admiral," Palleon nodded, then turned and left at Tanner counted down.

"Six, five, four…."

* * *

**The Black Fleet**

Xander sat in the command chair, looking over several readouts on his screen. Behind and to the side of him stood Anakin and Willow, both with tense looks on their face. In the communications pit Talon Karrde sat, verifying the fleet's readiness.

"All ships report they are ready to proceed, Commander," Talon said, only somewhat mockingly. "We've received the signal from the Alliance and Thrawn. Countdown to commence….now."

Xander hit the general coms button on his chair. "Sound general quarters, ready all stations. All hands, prepare to jump!"

"You're getting way to into this," Willow remarked with a smile. Xander grinned and shrugged.

"When in Rome…"

"All hands report ready," an officer stated from one of the forward stations.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends…" Anakin muttered.

"No more Star Trek for you," Willow quipped.

"Three," Talon counted down, "two, one- MARK!"

"Jump!" Xander commanded.

Out in space, the stars seemed to elongate and the two hundred plus ships of Xander's Black Fleet jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Endor**

Han watched in amusement as Wicket took off on one of the Storm Troopers' speeders, then quietly led his forces around to the edge of the building. After a few tense moments of distracting and capturing the lone guard left, the small strike force made its way into the massive complex.

"Come on, hurry!" Han urged the troops while holding a blaster on the few technicians. "Move!"

"Han, the fleet will be here in moments!" Leia announced.

"Then let's plant the charges and get the hell out of-"

"Freeze!" Several officers came out of a side passage, blasters trained on Han and the rebels. Han reared back and tossed his case of charges at the nearest, knocking him back over the railing and into the power distribution corridor beyond - but it was hopeless. Soon, the team was surrounded and relieved of almost all of their weapons - minus Leia's lightsaber, which she made the officer that searched her forget she even had. Within three minutes, the team was rounded up and outside, surrounded by the Empire's troops.

Fifteen minutes in and everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Home fleet jumped into the Endor system directly into the path of the massive Death Star. Those that had fought against the first one gaped at the sight - the station was nearly twice as large as its predecessor. The only good news they had was the weapons systems weren't operational yet - and the sight of the structure partially completed skeleton gave some hope that destroying it would be much easier, despite what they knew was coming. 

"All fighters, check in," Lando announced from the _Falcon_. He had taken Obi-Wan's place in the second chair, so the Jedi Master could use his Force-talents in the upper quad guns. Padmé had decided to come along as well and she took the lower guns - muttering something along the way about aggressive negotiations. Various fighter groups sounded off - including Rogue. Buffy's hands tensed slightly on the stick when Wedge sounded off - she knew he was the quite possible the best non-Force-sensitive pilot in the fleet, but she still didn't want her daughter made into a widow.

"We're being jammed," Lando announced. "The shield is still up."

"Keep heading for the station for about another hundred klicks, then pull up and fall back," Buffy ordered, opening her coms to the fighter wings. She knew Ackbar was giving a similar order to the capital ships as she spoke. "Prepare to engage enemy fighters."

"Roger, red leader," Wedge replied.

A few moments later, Buffy kicked in the afterburners and pulled up, flipping the craft around on its axis. As soon as the Falcon stabilized, she saw a sight that chilled her to the bones - two dozen Star Destroyers, all launching fighters.

"_Aye, ya_…." She muttered to herself. Out loud, she merely said, "Hold on to your butts!"

And suddenly, space seemed to rip apart as hundreds of laser blasts filled the sky.

* * *

In all his years of flying for the Alliance, Wedge had never seen a more fearsome battle as the one he flew in right now. On his left was the new Rogue TWO - Tyco Celchu, formerly of Alderaan and one hell of a pilot and on his right Corran Horn, a new member of the squadron, still flying the X-Wing he had 'liberated' from Corellia when he had fled. Both were damn good flyers and he couldn't ask for better wingmen. 

That didn't stop him, though.

"Anytime you're ready, Joyce," he muttered as he bagged another TIE. "Anytime…."

* * *

On board the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, Admiral Piette watched the battle unfold, almost lazily. He was confident - how could he not be? He was in the most powerful war ship the Empire produced, surrounded by the tope military minds the Empire had, defended by the finest pilots the Empire had turned out. All of this firepower, against a couple of converted pleasure cruisers and a rabble of decrepit ships? 

"Sir, the fleet is in position."

"Hold here," Piet said confidently. The younger officer looked shocked.

"We're not going to attack?"

Piet shook his head. "The Emperor has something special planned for them. We only need to keep them from escaping."

"Very good, sir," the officer replied. "Oh, and the Interdictors have taken up position behind us and engaged their gravity well generators."

"Good," Piet said, but paused. He hadn't ordered any interdictors….

* * *

The battle was holding for the Alliance - but then it took a turn for the worse as one of their capital ships suddenly and violently exploded. 

"What the HELL!" Buffy exclaimed. "What was that?"

"That blast came from the Death Star!" Lando exclaimed. "That thing's operational!"

"The one fraking thing I didn't foresee!" Buffy exclaimed, juking between two fighters. She was pleased to see they were both destroyed by her quad gunners. "Now what!"

"Closer!" Lando exclaimed, then keyed into the Alliance coms. "That's right, I said closer! Get us as close to those Star Destroyers as we can!"

"We won't last long against those Star Destroyers!" Ackbar exclaimed.

"We only need to last a few more minutes…."

* * *

Wedge had long been separated from his wingman and knew he was just flying on instinct like a wombat out of hell. Kill after kill and still they kept coming - a never-ending wave of terror. 

Suddenly his ship shook and alarms blared. Cursing his tunnel vision, he rolled right, hoping to break free of his pursuer. The TIE stubbornly held on, pounding at his shields. Wedge juked and jived, but the hits kept coming… he winced as his shields flared, then failed and realized with the next blast his he'd never see his wife again….

Sudden rapid blasts of blaster fire pulsed past his ship, tearing into his pursuer and ripping it to shreds. Wedge looked up, expecting to see Corran or Tyco-

But was studded to see the familiar shape of Slave 1 flying in fast, followed by sixty-odd fighters, ranging from Firesprays to one very familiar-looking ARC fighter…

The Mandalorians had arrived.

"It's customary for the bride's husband to by the father-in-law a drink," Boba Fett's voice sounded over his com. "When this is over, I expect you to deliver." Without further word, Fett flew past him and into a tangle of TIEs, destroying them as fast as possible.

"Don't mind him," Joyce said, warmth in her voice at seeing her husband still alive. "He's just happy that I owe him one now."

Wedge could only laugh as Joyce lined up on his starboard side and the two flew back into the battle.

* * *

"Where did those ships come from!" Piet demanded, stalking over to the tactical board. "I though those interdictors…" 

"They are blocking the Rebels!" the officer responded hastily. "As well as us. But the ships came in from the edge of the field…"

"Who are they?"

"Mandalorians, it looks like," the officer scoffed. "Looks like they finally picked a side."

"Or were bought," Piet reasoned. "Let's face it - their days as a power died long before the Old Republic died. They're just bounty hunters now."

"The Rebellion must be really…"

"Sir?" the tactile officer said suddenly. "You were right. We didn't call for those interdictors. And judging by their positions, it looks like they created a very specific corridor for ships to ship-" No sooner had he sad that then dozens, then hundreds of ships, suddenly appeared out of hyperspace and began firing on the helplessly pinned Empire fleet. "—through," he finished.

Piet blanched. The display was impossible - Venerator star destroyers, which hadn't seen service in a decade and had two hundred Dreadnaughts to spare? But there they were there, opening fire and launching their fighters at the same time. Dimly, he noted a small attack force heading for the planet, but his mind was still in space with his fleet. His fleet, his beautiful fleet, was being pounded - the rear shields of a Star Destroyer were her weakest part, due to the engines.

"Have the fleet spread out and turn to port. Get some guns facing them! Somebody fire!"

The _Mystery Machine_ was rocked as the empire's first salvo impacted her shields. "Imperial fleet has engaged," the tactical officer noted, a bit late in Xander's mind. "Landing forces are away, Jedi squadrons are launching as we speak."

"Have the Jedi target fighters only," Xander ordered. "Leave the big ships to us."

"_Chimera_ is in position!"

"Coordinate our attack with the Grand Admiral," Xander ordered. "Bring us about to four-nine-seven mark two. All batteries fire at will."

Though smaller than her newer counterparts, the old Venator class Star destroyers were built tough, in the days when capital ships were built with minimal shields- and they were built to move quickly. In no time the _Mystery Machine_ had banked to starboard and opened fire. Her guns - upgraded thanks to Karrde - pounded into the rears and sides of several Star Destroyers, breaching their shields and puncturing their hulls. Xander winced as he saw several Storm Troopers vented into space, but pushed it to the back of his mind. This was war.

Anakin stared at the battle, but his attention was elsewhere. He felt his son nearby, felt his emotions swirling…

And he felt the demented glee of Palpatine, even as his son started to sink into the darkness.

He turned to Willow. "Luke is on the Death Star!"

"He's what?!" Xander exclaimed.

"Willow, can you?"

Willow closed her eyes and took a breath, then nodded. "Give me your hand."

Anakin clasped her hand and Willow allowed the magicks to build up inside her. A moment before she let them loose, she leaned down and kissed Xander on the temple.

"Goodbye, Xander." Before he could say anything, the two were gone in a swirl of mystical energy.

"Willow…."

* * *

The Imperial fleet was falling into disarray, Buffy noted as she flew the _Falcon_ through the war zone. Star Destroyers were being eliminated left and right - but they were still taking heavy losses. 

"WOOO-HOOO!" echoed a scream from the rear of the ship as more TIEs exploded around them and Buffy felt Obi-Wan's amusement at Padmé's… enthusiasm. "That's for making me give up my children! And that's for hurting my husband! And that's for the last TWENTY FRAKKING YEARS!"

"Damn, girlfriend," Buffy chortled. Lando couldn't help but laugh along.

"Hell, she's earned it more than anyone..." Lando started, but was cut off by an alarm on his board. "The shield's down. All wings, form up! Make for the reactor!" he turned to Buffy "I knew they'd do it!"

"All wings, hit it!" Buffy shouted over the coms, as dozens of fighters suddenly broke off their engagements and made for the construction entrance to the Death Star's interior…

**TBC**

Part 2 - What's been happening on the planet? And what's happened to Luke? Don't forget to reiew, or I may forget to post….


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the Jedi Part 2

**Ep 6 Ch 8**

**Return of the Jedi (Part 2)**

**A/N: As always, my thanks to my editor Fallenstar2.

* * *

**

The transports landed in a small clearing about a mile from the Shield generator. The doors popped open and Dawn leapt out, her lightstaff in hand. She was followed closely by Zett, Faith and a dozen more slayers and Jedi. The other craft landed, expelling their people as well and soon a group of over a hundred clone troopers, slayers and Jedi prepared for battle.

Which, by the sound of things, had started already.

"They were supposed to wait for us!" Faith ground out, taking off for the generator. A minute later, she arrived at the edge of the clearing and stared in amazement as small, furry creatures worked alongside the Rebels in taking out the Storm Troopers. Faith, Dawn and Zett stared in amazement for a moment, before Faith turned to Dawn.

"Where in the plan did it say we'd be getting back up from the Care Bears?"

"Short help is better than no help at all," Dawn muttered, then giggled. "Heh! They look like little furry Hobbits!"

Zett lit his lightsaber and held it in the ready position. "For Frodo, then." Then without further word, he charged. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"No more Lord of the Rings!" she yelled at him as she followed behind, her lightstaff ignited and blocking half a dozen shots that were headed her way. The storm troopers, previously beset by the Ewoks and Rebels, stared in horror as dozens of lightsaber wielding Jedi, sword and axe-wielding girls and blaster-packing Troopers in Clone War-era armor charged at them.

The battle was fast and furious. The Slayers were all equipped with chest armor, but had all opted against wearing any of the cumbersome armor on their arms, legs or heads, instead relying on their increased agility to protect them. This turned out to be an excellent idea, as they were soon cutting through the Storm Trooper's ranks with ease. The Clone Troopers took up position in front of the door, covering Han, Leia and Artoo as they tried to break the door open once more. And the Jedi….

Dawn couldn't help but stare, albeit briefly, as the two dozen Jedi Knights battled the Storm Troopers. It was an amazing sight, one not seen since the beginning of the Clone Wars and Dawn felt honored to be a part of such a fighting Force.

Suddenly the ground around her exploded as one of the Walkers opened fire. Dawn flew through the air, slamming into the ground next to the wall of the shield generator. Instinctively she rolled and put her back against the wall, minimizing her exposure even as her hand reached down to her belly. Quickly she reached out through the Force to her unborn child and was relieved to find her all right.

_Her, _she realized. _It's a girl…_

"Dawn!" Zett shouted, running over to her while blocking a few errant blaster bolts. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she replied, standing up on shaky legs. "Just a bit shaken." They fought side by side, turning back bolt after bolt and then suddenly Dawn spoke. "Zett, I've got something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Zett asked, decapitating a storm trooper that foolishly tried to rush them.

"Probably, but then I'd lose my nerve again." Dawn took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

That caught Zett off guard and Dawn detached her ligthstaff to give her the dual blades which she used to deflect the bolts. "You're pregnant?"

"Yup," Dawn said nervously.

"How long…"

"About three months. But I just found out at the beginning of the week - the same day you proposed."

There was a beat. "And you tell me this NOW?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I've wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd get upset…."

Zett laughed as the smile grew on his face. He casually deflected a few more bolts back at the remaining troops. "Dawn, how could I be mad about this? This is… this is wondrous!" he paused for a moment as the reality sunk in. "What in the Force are you doing in combat?!"

"I can still fight!" Dawn shouted defiantly, shutting down her lightsabers and reattaching them as the fight came to an end. "I'm not helpless…"

"No, you're pregnant!" Zett shouted back.

"Mazel Tov," Han said dryly as he poked his head around the corner. "Now, if you two don't mind, we have a shield generator to destroy!"

Dawn tossed her hair back and walked - well, it was more like strutted, to Zett's eyes - around the corner to help get the door open. Zett sighed and shook his head.

"Force help Obi-Wan if they are anything alike…" he muttered as he turned to follow.

* * *

Halcyon marched next to Luke as the two made their way up the stairs towards the Emperor. Besides his chair stood Mara Jade, a cold expression on her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Greetings, young Skywalker," the Emperor spoke. "I have been expecting you."

"You could have had some refreshments ready, then," Luke replied flippantly, barely glancing in the Sith Lord's direction as he took in his surroundings. His eyes fell on Mara's face and he gave her a small smile. "Hello again, Mara. Round three?"

"Maybe later," she replied dryly.

"You are quite insolent. Much like your Aunt."

Luke looked at the Emperor with a bland expression. "Actually, I'm told I take more after my mother. But Aunt Buffy does send her regards."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "I'm rather surprised she didn't try to come with you. Her and I have some… unfinished business."

"I asked if she would like to come," Luke said. "But she told me she didn't think you rated her attention anymore."

Palpatine snarled. "Insolent boy! You'd best watch your tone!" he sat back in his chair. "I sense a great anger in you, Skywalker. Anger at me, perhaps, for taking your family away? Anger at your father, for not being strong enough to resist me?"

"Mostly I'm angry that these boots aren't comfortable when you're forced to stand still and listen to the bad guy do his spiel for half an hour," Luke interjected sarcastically. "But please, feel free to ramble on. A Jedi knows no pain, after a-" he was cut off by a sudden blast of Force Lightening that sent him hurtling back down the stairs, where he landed in a twitching heap.

_Okay, so Buffy's smack-talking approach doesn't have quite the desired effect, _he thought to himself.

"I believe its time someone put you in your place, boy," Palpatine snarled as he walked to the edge of the stairs. "You are but a lone Jedi in the universe that I created. The universe in which I destroyed all of your kind! Your pitiful rebellion? They are about to fly into a trap of my design. Your friends on the moon? They will soon be wiped out. You, boy, are nothing. Nothing but another tool of the Dark Side. A tool that I will mold and shape, until I make you the perfect successor for Vader!"

"Is that a fact, your highness?" Luke growled, pushing himself to his feet. "I may be the lone Jedi in here - but out there, a couple dozen are on their way, along with our own secret fleet, to overwhelm your trap. A couple dozen more are landing on the moon to take out your shield. Look out there, your highness! Some of you own troops have turned against you, because of your mad lust for power!" Luke drew himself up to his full height. "I guess this universe you built decided to do a little remodeling on its own."

Palpatine was about to blast Luke once more, when a sudden burst of bluish-purple energy appeared in the center of the room. An instant later it cleared, leaving two very familiar faces in its wake.

Anakin looked at his son with a grin. "Luke, you're grounded for pulling this stunt. No TV for a week."

Willow noted Halcyon and her daughter, but only had eyes for the hunched-over, weather figure of Emperor Palpatine. "Hey, boss. I came to finally pick up my severance package." She ignited her purple blade and lifted it in a salute. "I believe I'll take your arms, legs and head."

* * *

Dawn stared at the door. "I could probably cut through it," she stated, igniting her blade. She was about to plunge it into the door, when a heavy metal clanking caught her attention. She spun around to see an AT-ST Walker approaching, its guns pointed down at them. Dawn and Leia exchanged a look, then lifted their lightsaber up in defense, even as Zett stepped in front of his fiancé.

"Don't argue," he said in an undertone before she could start to grumble. "You can't blame me for worrying."

Han put his hands up and stepped forward, hoping to draw attention away from the three Jedi long enough for them to make a break for it. "When you see your chance, get out of here."

"Not going to happen, Nerf-herder," Leia replied.

The hatch to the walker opened and the four breathed a sigh of relief when Chewie poked his furry head out.

"Chewie!" Han exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Chewie howled good-naturedly.

"Chewie, come down here and help us get these doors open!" Dawn shouted up, a smile on her face at Han's furry companion.

"No, wait!" Han exclaimed, turning to his friends. "I got an idea."

* * *

"Darth Traya."

"Call me Willow."

"You!"

"Call me mom."

Willow looked at Palpatine calmly, her lightsaber never wavering. "What do you say, old man? Think you can still go?"

Palpatine sneered. "I have no need to exert myself. That's why I have my Hands. Eliminate them both!" he demanded. "Leave the boy in one piece though. I will still have uses for him."

Mara leapt at her mother, a look of intense concentration on her face as she brought her lightsaber down in a crushing blow that Willow still managed to block easily.

"Prepare for the fight scene," she quipped as she battled her daughter once more.

Halcyon, meanwhile, had gone straight for Anakin. "This time, I will carve you up!" he swung low and Anakin parried easily. Halcyon reversed direction and brought his blade up, but Anakin blocked that as well. He let Halcyon come at him hard, never fighting back, just blocking his blows. Luke made a split-second decision and, heeding Yoda's advice, left Palpatine alone for the moment, deciding instead to help Willow. He walked up calmly behind Mara and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me.."

Mara let out a fearsome growl and swung her blade around hard, trying to decapitate Luke. Luke ducked, letting the blade pass harmlessly over his head, then popped back up…

And kissed her hard on the mouth.

He pulled back, leaving a stunned Mara open to a blow on the back of her head from her mother that stunned her. Willow looked at Luke with a wry grin.

"Well, that's one way of doing it…"

"I'll handle Mara. You take the Emperor," Luke advised, bringing his lightsaber up to bear. Mara snarled at him and rushed Luke.

* * *

Inside the bunker, the view screen flared to life. The operation's officer looked on as one of his troopers in a flared back helmet gave a report.

_The rebels have been routed, sir. They're fleeing into the wood, _he said. Odd how he held the mic up so close to his face that it blocked it… _We need additional support to pursue._

"Send three squads to help!" the young officer ordered to his subordinate. He turned to another. "Open the back door." He clasped his hands together and then grabbed his pistol. He wanted to be able to take as much credit for this victory as he could.

A moment later, the officer, followed by three full squads of storm troopers, spilled out onto the grounds. They stopped for a moment, looking around in confusion for their comrades - and then nearly two dozen lightsabers flared to life just inside the foliage. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by clone troopers, slayers and Ewoks.

Han gave them all a cocky shrug of his shoulders as his demo team made their way into the bunker.

Two minutes later, the remaining Rebels dove for cover as the massive shield generator complex exploded into a giant ball of flame.

* * *

"End of the line, farm-boy!" she screamed, attacking him fast and furious.

Willow calmly walked towards Palpatine, her lightsaber held limply at her side. She deactivated the blade and let the hilt drop to the ground. "If I was still the naïve girl I had been when Dooku took me under his wing, I would be standing in front of you today, collecting vengeance for the thirty years of hell you gave me."

"Oh?" Palpatine asked with mock sweetness in his voice. "Aren't you still that same, naïve girl?"

"No, I'm all grown up." Willow's eyes flashed white with power. "And this isn't vengeance. It's JUSTICE!" Willow let loose with a powerful burst of white magical energy, which Palpatine countered with his Force lightening. The two forms of power slammed together, each tying to overpower the other. Both Sith and Witch stood there, eyes locked one each other, as their powers fought for dominance.

"FIGHT ME!" Halcyon screamed, hacking and slashing. Anakin tiredly kept blocking, never once striking back.

"No, Hal. I won't."

"And why not? Why not finish the job Traya had you start twenty years ago!"

With a start, Anakin realized something - Nejaa Halcyon wanted to die. He wanted Anakin to strike him down - not in some misguided attempt to lure Anakin back to the Dark Side, but in an attempt to end his own suffering.

"Finish it!" Halcyon's electronically distorted voice cried out.

"No, I WON'T," Anakin shouted, forcing Nejaa back with Force blast. "I won't do it, Nejaa. I won't kill you, not like this."

"Why!" Nejaa pleaded.

"Because I still have hope that you can come back from this!" Anakin exclaimed. "I still have hope that I can get my friend back, that I can, in some small way make up for the most horrible action in my life!" He dropped his guard slightly and looked at Nejaa with pleading eyes. "I have hope that Buffy can tell your grandson you died a hero."

Halcyon, consumed by his grief, attacked Anakin once more. His last slice made it through Anakin's weakened defenses and cut across his belly, causing Anakin to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Nejaa followed, falling to his knees as tears streamed down his ruined cheeks under his mask.

Luke heard his father scream, but he was too busy fighting off Mara to help him.

_Guess the kiss was a bit too much…_ he thought, blocking yet another blow to his head. Mara lashed out with her foot, kicking him the side of the knee hard and nearly dislocating his kneecap. Luke hobbled back out her range, favoring his right knee as he held his lightsaber at the ready.

"Your mother's right, Mara. You don't have to fight for him!"

Mara shook her head, an almost sad look on her face. "It's all I know how to do." She moved into attack once more, but the room suddenly rocked as the magics and Force powers continued to build up between Palpatine and Willow. Mara paused and stared in wonder as her mother's normally deep-auburn hair turned white. Luke noticed this and pressed on.

"Look at her, Mara!" he screamed over the noise the mystical battle was creating. "She's fighting for you! And that's something she only just learned how to do!"

"I am the Emperor's Hand! I am an extension of his will!" Mara shouted back. "That's why I was created! That's what I was made for! There is nothing else!"

"You have a family, Mara, who want to get to know you," Luke countered. "You are so well-trained in your abilities, that there are dozens of young students that would want to learn from you. You can have a future away from all of this!" Luke switched off his saber and stepped in close. "Master Yoda told me my trial was to bring Neeja Halcyon back to the side of the light, but I'm not resting until I free you of Palpatine's hold, too. You have such potential to be a great person, not just a weapon!"

Mara looked at Luke, then back at the monster fighting her mother. She saw the look of fear, of desperation - and the lust for power that never died in his eyes. She saw her mother, the picture of a goddess, fighting to destroy evil with everything good she had…

And she saw her mother's lightsaber suddenly ignite on its own and fly into her mother's back. Saw the look of surprised mingled with pain as she looked down to see her own purple blade piercing out of her belly... saw her energy fail as she slipped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mara screamed. Rushing towards her fallen mother. She was brought short by a blast of Force lightening from Palpatine.

"Stupid girl! I warned you about thinking with your heart," he snarled and lifted his hand to deliver the final blast. Luke rushed in to block it-

But Willow dived in front of her, taking the full brunt of the Sith Lord's power. The force of the blast sent her careening into the far wall next to Anakin, where her head impacted with a sickening crunch. She slid down to the floor, bleeding and dazed.

Halcyon had watched as Willow fought the Sith Lord, the monster that had made him what he was. Watched as she sacrificed herself to save the daughter she barely knew.

"_I have hope that Buffy can tell your grandson you died a hero."_

With a grunt, he pulled himself to his feet and staggered towards Palpatine, who was beating down Luke's lightsaber with his force lightening. Without a second thought, he hefted Palpatine high over his head. With the Sith lightening flowing down through his suit, Halcyon ignored the pain and, in one final, colossal effort, hurled Emperor Palpatine down the central access shaft into the superstructure. The fall did truly kill him then, as his body disintegrated under the onslaught of his uncontrolled powers, sending a sinister wind back up the shaft that did not die until the final erg of his powers dispersed.

Anakin groaned as he tried to pull himself up. The wound in his belly was burring, but a sudden, slight pressure alleviated some of the pain. The Jedi opened his eyes and looked down to see Willow's hand pressed against his abdomen, a soft white glow emanating from underneath it. He looked over to see Willow's battered, bloody face smiling weakly at him.

"Good as…new," she rasped out. "Now…go see…to… Halcyon." Energy spent, she slid back against the wall.

Luke and Mara were helping the former Jedi to sit up when Anakin stumbled over to them

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," he confirmed.

"Mom?" Mara asked, her tone frightened. Anakin shrugged his shoulders and then winced at the pain.

"She's banged up, but I've seen people pull through worse." Mara nodded, gave Halcyon a small squeeze on his padded shoulder, then moved to go over to her mother.

"Ah…Ahn…." Halcyon struggled to speak.

"I'm here, Hal. You did it."

"Ani, take this thing off of me," Halcyon said, grasping for his helmet. "If I d-die, today…I die….as a…man…."

Anakin nodded and slowly pulled apart Halcyon's mask, finally removing the terrifying face plate to reveal the scarred, pale face below. Anakin smiled sadly. "Welcome back, old friend."

Halcyon gasped and smiled painfully. "Make sure… Corran knows that... I died…as I had once…lived…..as a…Jedi…." He gave one last, shuddering breath and then Nejaa Halcyon, Jedi Master, lived no more.

"Mother?" Mara said quietly, coming upon the prone form of Willow Rosenberg. Willow sleepily lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "I did it. I made my choice."

"You have chosen…wisely," Willow chuckled slightly, but that gave way to a hacking cough. Mara looked on in horror as blood flew from her mouth.

"Oh, Force…" she felt the back of her head and felt a soft, sticky mess. "You have a head injury. We need to get you help…" Willow hand shot up suddenly and grasped her daughter's arm.

"No…. this is the end… of my… part in this…story." Her eyes held tears in them. "Used too much…power…fighting…Palpatine…used the rest to…save… Ani…"

"No!" Anakin breathed as he knelt besides his student. "Willow, why…"

"I took… your life, all those years ago. Took away…your children." She coughed. "I…owed you…this….Ani - tell Buffy… I'm sorry…and Padmé that…. I love her."

Anakin nodded. "I will."

"Mom…" Mara choked out, her emotions running rampant. There was so much she wanted to talk to her about, but no time. Besides her slipping away, they could all feel the reverberations through the floor of the tower - the shield was down and the station itself was taking hits now. "Please, don't die…."

"My sweet Mara…" Willow weakly lifted up her hand and placed it on her cheek. "Death… is nothing more than…the next…great adventure…" she sighed as the life started to truly leave her body. "It's your turn…now… you have so much… to live for…so much…to…do…." She looked imploringly in her daughters eyes. "Do… big things…"

"I will," she choked out. Willow gave her one last smile… then gave a shuddering breath. Her body fell slack against the wall, lifeless. Silently, Mara reached out and closed her mother's eyes. "Goodbye."

**TBC

* * *

**

Next chapter - the destruction of the Death Star and a funeral for a friend.

You know, I kinda felt like Joss when I wrote this. I spent six stories torturing the poor girl, only to kill her off. This moment has been planned ever since I planed this story out- what, three years ago now? Four? Man, time flies...

Only two more chapters to go. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Funeral for a Friend

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Joyce. Everything else belongs to Joss and George.

**A/N:** And here it is, the penultimate chapter. Just one more to go!

Thanks as always to my Editor and Beta Fallenstar2, the Lone Survivor.

* * *

**Ep 6 Ch 9**

**Funeral for a Friend**

_Soundtrack: Leia's News & Light of the Force, Return of the Jedi soundtrack

* * *

_

"Here we go," Joyce ground out as she followed the Falcon into the bowels of the Death Star. She checked her display and saw about six other ships behind her - Wedge, Tycho, Corran and several TIE fighters. Instinctively she stabilized her rear deflectors and poured on the throttle. "Tycho, Corran, split up and try to take some of those TIES with you," she called out over the wire.

"_Roger that_," the Alderanian replied. The two X-Wings split up into different side tunnels, drawing off all but two of their pursuers.

_Joyce, Wedge, this is Buffy._ The elder Slayer's voice came over the speakers. _Pour on the speed. When we reach the target, you two take out the power regulator on the north tower. We'll handle the reactor itself._

"Copy," Joyce replied.

"_Roger_," Wedge added.

* * *

The three survivors of the Emperor's wrath sat in stunned silence around the body of Willow. Mara sat staring at her mother with unseeing eyes, silent tears streaming down her face. A shudder ran through the room and reality came crashing back to Luke. 

"We have to get out of here," he said suddenly, pulling himself to his feet. "Dad, we have to leave. NOW." He extended a hand and helped his father to his feet. "Mara, please…"

"I won't leave her," she said quietly.

Anakin frowned, then leaned down and scooped up Willow's small body. "Neither will we," he declared. "Now, let's get down to the hanger."

"What about Halcyon?" Luke asked. Anakin considered, but Mara interrupted.

"Leave his body," she said. Softly, she added, "He wouldn't want his grandson to see what he became. He died a man, let him be remembered as such."

Anakin nodded and the three ran to the nearest lift.

* * *

The cockpit of the _Falcon_ was a full house - Obi-Wan and Padmé had joined Lando and Buffy as the old freighter screamed though the narrow tunnel towards the main reactor. 

"Left! Up ahead!" Lando cried.

"I know! I know!" Buffy growled.

"Look out for those…"

The ship shuddered as Buffy misjudged her entrance into the final stretch of tunnel and ripped off the top deflector dish.

"Pipes," Lando finished. Buffy shot him an annoyed look.

"Stop side-seat driving."

* * *

Finally the lift reached the hanger level and the three rushed into the larger bay. Anakin immediately spotted a shuttle and made a beeline for it. As the three entered, Anakin paused to gently lower Willow's body to the deck and Luke rushed past and jumped into the pilot's seat. 

The _Falcon_, Joyce and Wedge emerged into the hold of the main reactor. Joyce and Wedge peeled off and fired their torpedoes into the power regulator, destroying it.

"Target destroyed, we're on our way out," Wedge announced.

"Don't take too long, Mom," Joyce added as the husband and wife blasted back into the access tunnel.

Buffy took a deep breath, lined up her target, and fired a volley of concussion missiles directly into the reactor. As soon as the weapons impacted, she swung the ship around and put the throttle full forward as she raced for the exit. The _Falcon_ shuddered as the reactor exploded violently. Lando looked out the side of the cockpit and saw a massive ball of flame following them.

"Must go faster…."

* * *

The shuttle shuddered as the bay came apart around them. Luke calmly lifted off and lowered the wings on the shuttle, then punched the throttle. The small shuttle shot out into space just as the bay exploded behind them. 

Anakin let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and then collapsed into the co-pilot's seat. He looked as his son and smiled weakly.

"I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

"Come on, baby…come on, baby…" Buffy muttered to herself as the flames started to overtake the _Falcon_. "Come on, don't fail me now…" 

Padmé stared out the window as the space ahead was obscured with flames. For the briefest of moments she prepared to die and sent a silent farewell to Anakin and her children…

But then the _Falcon_ broke though the flames and into open space.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAA!" Lando shouted as the _Falcon_ raced towards the Endor moon. And behind them, the second Death Star - the last vestige of a tyrannical despot, exploded into a massive ball of flaming gas and debris. Buffy sighed and leaned back in her seat, looking back to her two friends.

"Piece of cake," she said with a cocky grin.

_Buffy._

"Hey, brother mine," Buffy answered, then frowned. "Where are you? You're not reading from the _Mystery Machine_."

_I'm on a shuttle, heading towards the surface. I'll send you the coordinates, _he replied_. You should also get Xander, Padmé and find Tara and meet us down there._

"Anakin, what…"

_It's Willow, Buffy. She's dead.

* * *

_

It was a solemn group that assembled in a small clearing outside the main Ewok city. Mara had spent the time everybody was gathering to build a large pyre, eschewing help from anyone. She had spent years being taught to hate her mother - only working past her conditioning at the very end. In her mind, this was the least she could do. Once it was complete, she gently laid her mother's body down onto the platform. Timidly, she reached towards her face and wiped away a bit of blood that had leaked out of her mouth.

The mourners had lined up a short distance away from the pyre. At one end, Xander stood, his eyes red from crying, with an arm around Tara's shoulder. Xander thought back to his childhood with Willow - stealing her Barbies, hanging out with Jesse, their brief romantic relationship in their senior year of high school. Tara couldn't help but think back to the night that had changed everything for her, the night at UC Sunnydale when Willow had come to her door during the blackout.

_There was a knock on the door and Tara rose slowly to answer it. She opened the door to see Willow standing on the other side, holding a small candle._

"_No candles? Well, I brought one. It's extra flamey." Tara remained silent and Willow moved inside and handed her the candle before closing the door._

"_Tara, I have to tell you..."_

_Tara shook her head. "No, I-I understand," she stuttered slightly. "You have to be with the person you l-love."_

_Willow smiled. "I am."_

_Tara gasped slightly. "You mean..."_

_Willow nodded. "I mean," she paused uncertainly. "Okay?"_

_Tara smiled, relieved. "Oh, yes."_

"_I feel horrible about everything I put you through," Willow said, but a small smile started playing over her face. "A-and I'm gonna make it up to you. Starting right now."_

"_Right now?" Willow nodded. Tara smiled, then blew out the candle._

Next to them stood Dawn and Zett. Tears streamed down her face silently as she leaned into her fiancé. Absently she fingered the hilt of her lightstaff and thought back to a conversation she had with Willow only a few years ago.

"_Still working on saber training, huh? How's that going?"_

"_In short - it sucks," Dawn grumbled. "I'm terrible with swords - I just want to hack and slash. I got no style, no rhythm - hell, even GILES admitted that."_

"_You're at a disadvantage, Dawn," Willow said calmly looking over the various lightsabers on display. "Most Padawans are trained from a very young age in how to wield a lightsaber. They are taught that the lightsaber is an extension of themselves - a part of them. They can feel the Force through it, and the Force can direct it. It's almost like a living thing," she sighed. "But you are having to unlearn all you have learned about how to handle a weapon. Unfortunately, as you've said, you've never been good with a sword. That presents a bit of a paradox for you - how can you learn to yield the weapon of a Jedi when you can't successfully wield a Jedi weapon?"_

"_Don't suppose you have an answer for me, oh great and powerful Will?" Dawn replied._

"_As a matter of fact, I do," Willow smiled and moved over to the archive computer terminal Fred had installed in the wall. Deftly she turned it on and started rapidly scrolling through the tactical database until she reached the file on Jedi weapons. A few moments later, an image formed in the air and the witch turned back to the now-smiling Dawn. "Simply put, you should play to your strengths…"_

Joyce stood stoically, staring as Mara light the pyre. As the flames started to lick the body, she tried to feel a little satisfaction, a little justice; but all she felt was sadness. Her mind wandered back to the day she had found her sitting in the living room at Serenity.

"_Let me go!" Joyce growled as Willow calmly sipped her tea. _

"_Not until we've had a little chat," the witch replied, setting down her cup on the small end table. "I let you go now; then violence will ensue. And seeing as I really don't want to explain to your mother why her only daughter is paralyzed, why don't you be a good girl and listen while I talk."_

"_I hate you."_

"_I__ hate me. So let's explore that," Willow replied, rising and walking over so that she was standing in front of the younger girl. "Many years ago I made a choice. That choice cost your father his life. It also cost thousands of Corellians their lives as well. And it cost me everything. My friends, my family, my love - everything. Not a day goes by that I don't regret the choices I made in my youth. And not a day goes by that I don't pay for my sins." With a wave of her hand the air around Joyce dissipated and the young Mandalorian staggered briefly before she straightened out. "If I could bring back your father I would. But I can't. I can't take back anything I did. And for that, I'm truly sorry."_

Abruptly, she finally realized that she had finally forgiven Willow for her part in her father's death. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect, offering peace to the woman at last.

Anakin and Padmé were next, with Luke taking position on his mothers' right to help hold her up. Padmé was in shock at the loss of her sister. Padmé thought about all the times they had shared as sisters- from finding her in that crashed escape pod, taking her in, giving her a new home, a new family… she thought back a few years ago, when she was finally able to put what had happened during the war behind them.

"_Anakin has forgiven you for what you did to him. And after talking with him, he made me realize that even if you hadn't been involved, the odds were that I would have been separated from my children anyway. And the fact is…I miss you." She turned to face Willow, whose eyes were glistening with tears. "I miss the friendship we once had, Willow. I miss my verbal sparring partner, who always kept me on my toes. I want reconciliation. It will take time; this can't happen overnight. But I think that, now, I am ready to try…" she is cut off by an emotional Willow throwing her arms around her and pulling the former Senator in for a hug. Instinctively Padmé stiffened, before finally melting into the hug with her long lost sister._

Anakin felt her pain through the Force and wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to lean into his chest. All he could think of was her sacrifice and sent out silent thanks through the Force for the opportunity to have a life with his family.

Buffy was last, staring at her friend's body with unseeing eyes, remembering a conversation the two had long ago.

"_As in, I'm never getting out of here," Buffy said as they walked the grounds of Sunnydale High. "I kept thinking if I stopped the Mayor or ... but I was kidding myself. I mean, there is always going to be something. I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice. "  
Willow nodded. "Must be tough," she said casually. "I mean, here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four or five in Europe if I want."_

"_Please tell me you're going somewhere with this? "_

"_No." Willow handed Buffy her acceptance letter. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_Buffy looked at the letter in shock. "UC Sunnydale?" _

Willow nodded again. "I will be matriculating with Class of 2003." 

"_Are you serious?"_

_Willow grinned mischievously "Say, isn't that where you're going?"_

_Buffy whooped joyously and hugged her and they tumbled onto the ground. "I can't believe it! Are you serious? Ah, wait, what am I saying? You can't."_

_Willow frowned. "What do you mean, I can't?"_

_Buffy shook her head. "I won't let you."_

_Willow smirked. "Of the two people here, which is the boss of me?"_

"_There are better schools."_

"_Sunnydale's not bad," Willow replied. "A-And I can design my own curriculum."_

"_Okay, well, there are safer schools. There are safer prisons," Buffy argued. "I can't let you stay because of me."_

"_Actually, this isn't about you," Willow reasoned. "Although I'm fond, don't get me wrong, of you. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Faith. Things just, kind of, got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to." She smiled. "It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in."_

_Buffy smiled. "I kind of love you."_

"_And, besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wiccan," Willow finished, "and what better place to learn?"_

Buffy wiped her tears away as she watched the flames envelope Willow's body.

Luke walked up to her and took the lit torch. He nodded once to her, then stepped back to his family. She was grateful he hadn't tried to say anything, as she didn't think she could process much right now. The only thing she could think of were her mother's last words to her.

"_Do big things…"

* * *

_

The party was in full swing by the time the solemn group made their way back to the Ewok's tree city. All around Rebels, Slayers, Clones and Jedi mingled with the Ewoks, celebrating the final victory over Palpatine. Joyce made her way over to her brother who, along with Lando, Leia and Wedge, were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Joyce pulled off her helmet and then pulled her husband into a long hug.

"Joyce, what happened?" Leia asked, concern on her face.

"Later. Right now, I need some happiness." She looked around. "No Imps?"

"They send their congratulations," Han explained. "But I don't think this is something they wanted to really celebrate."

* * *

Mara was crouched in the shadows, far away from the party. She was finishing up her pack when she felt a familiar presence. 

"I'm not in the mood for another kiss, farm boy," she said tiredly.

"I wouldn't presume," Luke chuckled. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

Mara paused and looked at the young Jedi over her shoulder. "Karrde offered me a job in his organization."

"You know, you'll always be welcome at the Academy," he countered gently. "Either to learn or to teach."

Mara smiled tiredly and rose to her feet. "I never was one for school. But thanks for the offer."

"I…I hope to see you around," Luke said, nervous all of a sudden. Mara smirked.

"I'll still be around, Luke. Count on it." Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. See you around, Luke." With that, she left a stunned Luke behind and headed away from the rustic city, towards a whole new destiny.

* * *

Buffy wandered through the party, shaking hands, offering congratulations and well wishes to her fellow Jedi and Slayers, though her mind was still elsewhere. Seeking a moment's peace, she wandered to the edge of the city towards a loose grouping of huts. She looked out over the forest, deep in thought, when suddenly a flickering of blue energy caught her eye. Looking over, her eyes widened in surprise as several spectral forms took shape. At first she noticed Qui-Gon's tall figure, standing next to Yoda's diminutive form. Next to them, the youthful, handsome form of Nejaa Halcyon took shape and gave her a small nod. And next to him… 

Willow, young and whole, a bright smile on face unlike anything seen since high school. She waved happily and Buffy couldn't help but smile and wave back.

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Obi-Wan looking at the figures with a smile of his own. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Come on Buffy," he said. "If we're going to celebrate, let's celebrate them."

And they did.

**Fin-

* * *

**

This was the penultimate chapter… aka one more chapter to go. Sorry about the wait, I've been without internet for the past two weeks as I moved. The final chapter is at the beta now, and I'll post it as soon as I get it back.

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Another Wedding

**Episode 6 Ch 10**

**Another Wedding**

**Disclaimer: Really, do I need this after 4 years? I own nothing except for Joyce.

* * *

**

**9 months later

* * *

**

Dawn sat in her room, her eyes closed in a meditative trance, trying to will the sharp pains away. She was in her wedding robes - a brilliant, yet simple, pure white robe over a cream-colored tunic that was, by necessity, enlarged for her very distended stomach. Another pain and she gently placed her hand on said stomach.

"You had to inherit my patience, didn't you?" she muttered to her unborn child. "Just a little longer…"

"Dawn?"

The young Jedi opened her eyes and looked behind her, where Joyce stood in an emerald green dress. She fidgeted nervously, tugging at the collar. Dawn smirked.

"Stop messing with the dress. You look fine."

"I hate dresses," Joyce groused.

"Well, that's what you get for agreeing to be my maid of honor," she chuckled. "Is it time?"

Joyce nodded. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Dawn smiled. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Nervous?"

Anakin smirked at his soon-to-be brother-in-law as he fidgeted in his dress robes. Zett shot the older Master a look.

"Were you nervous when you got married, Anakin?"

"To tell the truth, I was terrified," he admitted. "But more for the Order finding out than for marrying Padmé. Marrying her was the only thing that felt right back then."

"This feels right," Zett said after a moment. "At times, I can't believe that the old Order banned this. I mean, how can something that feels so good."

Anakin nodded. "Just remember, don't let your love for her control you, lest you slip into darkness as I almost did." He paused for a moment and considered his fellow Master. "And don't ever hurt her. She is my sister, after all. And I can kick you ass seven days a week."

"Yeah, but Buffy likes me better."

"Really? And what do you think she'll do to you?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point."

* * *

"I still don't know why I'm here." Mara said as she took her seat behind Buffy. "Me and the bride haven't exactly gotten along in the past."

"Yes, well that was the past, Mara," Buffy replied. "Now is a time for new beginnings."

"Besides, she didn't think you would attack a pregnant woman at her wedding," Obi-Wan added. "Plus, Luke needed a date…" Buffy slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Behave, Ben."

"Will I be seeing what an Earth wedding looks like?" the former Hand asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Actually, today you will witness the first Jedi wedding in centuries," she replied. "Dawn actually stumbled onto the ceremony going through the archives. Today will be the first time it has been performed in over four hundred years." Buffy paused as Anakin came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Ah, she's coming. Let's take our places, shall we?"

* * *

Dawn entered the hall and moved to take her place on the platform with Zett and Roan Shryne, whom they had picked to proceed over the wedding. Both figured he should have the honor - after all, he had pushed them together. Master Shryne handed both of them a half of a large Illum crystal, which they took before standing to face one another. He looked at the two and smiled.

"Welcome, my brother and sister Jedi, Slayers, family, friends and honored guests," he began, looking out among the gathered crowd. "Today, we have a great honor to celebrate the coming together of Knight Dawn Summers and Master Zett Jukassa. Their bond with one another was forged through the Force and strengthened by it, so that their efforts together could be stringer than the efforts of any two other Jedi."

"It was once thought that emotional attachments would make a Jedi vulnerable," Roan continued, "but these two so complete each other that only strength will flow from this union."

Dawn smiled as she looked at Zett. "I had seen you around the complex after you had arrived, but I never really got to know you until your second year here. And we didn't exactly get off on the right foot - what with you walking in on me right after I got out of the shower. I remember I wasn't very impressed with you at that moment." She paused as Zett, and most of the crowd, chuckled. "It wasn't long after that that I realized a certain Master was trying to play matchmaker- and somehow, you talked me into going along with it. That was the best decision of my life.

"You've been with me through the best of times and stood by me through my darkest hour. You showed me it was possible to go on after losing my best friend, without falling into darkness. You helped to give my life a new purpose - and for that, among other things, I shall always love you."

Zett smiled. "I was raised under the old Council. Relationships, such as this, were strictly forbidden. As such, I never gave it much thought. And when I first met you, I regarded you as little more than Buffy's apprentice. But due to a certain Master's persistence," he cast a sideways glance to Roan, who just ignored him, "I got to know you. And over the years, I grew to love you.

"Perhaps it was growing up under Buffy, or growing up with Anakin, but I didn't have much trouble disregarding the old rules when my feeling for you made themselves known. And those feelings have only grown as I've watched you become the magnificent woman you are today.

"I've pledged my life to the Jedi Order, Dawn, but I pledge my heart to you." Dawn smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Together, the two used the Force to lift the crystal halves into the air. They merged with a small flash of energy and Roan reached out into the Force and took hold of the now whole crystal .

"Let no one here doubt the wisdom of the Force. May the Force always be with you both and in your life together." Roan smiled fondly at the both of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Zett Jukassa!"

The crowd roared in approval as the two newlyweds kissed. All too soon they pulled apart, both with love in their eyes - though Dawn's held some pain.

"Zett, would you do something for me now?" she asked, somewhat strained.

"Anything," he replied

"Good. Could you take me to the infirmaAAAAH!" Dawn suddenly doubled over in pain and both Zett and Roan moved to catch her.

"Dawn!" Zett exclaimed as he lowered her to the floor. "What is it? The baby?"

"Yeah, the baby," she replied through gritted teeth. "I think she wants to dance at the reception… oh, god, how could I let you do this to me?"

By now several more Jedi had joined the three on the stage, while the Slayers moved to calm the crowd. Buffy knelt beside her sister. "Dawn?"

"Need the Doc…" she groaned.

"Dawn, how long have you been in labor?" Mara asked suddenly, noting the time between the contractions.

"A little while…" she answered evasively.

"How long?" Mara reiterated. Dawn sighed and then winced in pain.

"Since five this morning."

Xander glanced at his watch. "It's two o'clock now… you've been in labor for NINE HOURS?"

Joyce chuckled. "You should have been a Mandalorian, Dawn."

"Wasn't gonna miss my own wedding - and she wasn't gonna be born out of wedlock," Dawn groaned. "Where's the freaking Doc?"

"He was called to Coruscant a couple of hours ago," Anakin noted, then looked back to the crowd. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"I just want some drugs…." Dawn moaned. "Zett, if I make it through this, I'm gonna kill you."

"No time for drugs," Mara declared, kneeling down in front of Dawn. "Guys, turn your backs or leave. Anakin, I need a bowl of warm water and some washcloths. Farmboy, go get some blankets. Solo, clear the room, give us some privacy."

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, suddenly wary as Han, Wedge and Obi-Wan both moved to guide the guests out of the room.

"Delivering your baby, apparently. Don't worry," she added, "I've had training in emergency medicine. And I've delivered a couple babies on missions before."

"Really?" Leia asked. Mara shot her a wry look.

"Not all of my missions involved killing Rebels," she said, then looked back to Dawn. "Dawn, I need to see how far along the baby is. Just pull up your dress and spread your legs."

"Ohhhh, that's what got me into this mess in the first place," she groaned, but complied. Mara's eyes widened as she saw the small head starting to emerge.

"Okay, the baby is already crowning," she announced. "On the next contraction, I want you to push with everything you got."

"God, I can't…"

"HEY!" Mara snapped, grabbing her jaw and forcing Dawn to look at her. "Are you the same Jedi that fought me to a standstill in the old temple? You can do this. When the next one hits, push!" she looked to Zett. "Now would be the time to use those fancy Jedi powers to lessen her pain."

Zett nodded, then placed his hands on her temples, sending calming waves of Force energy though her. Mara noted her tensing. "All right, this is it. Push, Dawn! Push!"

"GEAHHHHHHHH, oh GOD… Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the young Jedi screamed with pain as she bore down. Mara moved between the girl's legs and gently grasped the infant as she finally came free. Mara gave the infant a small slap on the back and suddenly her wails echoed throughout the hall. The former Hand used a small utility knife to cut the cord, then wrapped the girl in a blanket proffered by Luke and gently handed her over to Dawn who was sobbing happily, collapsing exhausted into Zett's arms.

"Congratulations, it's a girl;" she paused and then smirked. "As if there was any doubt around here."

Dawn stared down at the girl in wonder. "We made her!" she exclaimed softly to Zett, who was looking at their daughter in equal reverence. "We made her!"

"We did," he agreed, staring in wonder as the small baby grasped his finger.

Mara sat back and watched the couple with a deep sense of satisfaction. She looked up, then smiled as Luke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Brave new world, eh?" he asked with a smile. Mara smile back.

"Yeah," She agreed.

* * *

Several hours later, a very harried Dr. Milton emerged from Dawn's room after giving both mother and daughter a clean bill of health

"Damn stubborn woman," he remarked to Obi-Wan as he lit up a cigarette. "If she'd have come to me when labor had begun, I would have been able to take care of her."

"I've found, over the years, that Summers women rarely do things the easy way," Obi-Wan replied. Milton just grumbled and walked away down the hall, nodding in acknowledgement to Mara as she and Luke passed by. They both nodded back, then stopped before Obi-Wan.

"Master," Luke nodded.

"Kenobi. How are they?" Mara asked without preamble.

"All are doing well. Dawn would like to see both of you," he gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

The three entered as one. Inside Dawn lay on the bed, thought he monitors were disconnected. Joyce and Han were leaning against opposite corners at the far end of the room, watching in amusement as Buffy gently held her niece. Leia stood besides Han, her arm around his shoulder, while Wedge stood next to his wife with an arm around her waist. Zett, Xander and Aankin were sitting besides the new bride, doting on her and the baby.

"Look who I found in the halls," Obi-Wan remarked, placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "How is she?" he asked, nodding towards the baby.

"Perfectly healthy," Buffy announced. She smiled at the redhead. "Hello, Mara."

"Buffy," she replied.

"Mara." She looked over to Dawn, who was smiling at her. "Thank you."

Mara shrugged. "No big. Hell, with all the Jedi in that room, I'm sure someone would have…"

"But YOU did," Dawn emphasized. "Buffy told me what she was talking about with you, before the ceremony. And she was right - I wanted today to be a new beginning between us. We don't have to be enemies anymore."

Mara glanced at Luke, who smiled encouragingly. Finally she looked back to Dawn. "I think I'd like that."

"Here," Buffy said suddenly, standing and handing the baby to Mara. "She wants to meet her Aunt."

"Whoa!" Mara exclaimed, adjusting her grip on the tiny infant. "Aunt?"

"Well, Godmother was already taken," Joyce said from her corner. "But you get the honors for the next one."

"There won't BE a next one," Dawn stated emphatically.

Mara awkwardly rocked the child. "What's her name?"

Dawn smiled. "I named her after two of the bravest women I knew - Violet Willow Jukassa."

A sad smile came unbidden to Mara's face as she looked down at the brown-haired baby in her arms. "It's a good name."

"The best," Dawn agreed. The women looked at one another and smiled. In that one instant, years of bad blood were washed under the bridge.

The two started talking and Buffy moved back towards the door where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood. Buffy smiled as Mara subtly moved closer to Luke, who was listening to Zett intently. "Do you think Luke will be ready to lead the next generation of Jedi?"

"He won't be alone," Anakin noted. "We'll all be here to assist him."

"But in the mean time, our Jedi will be busy trying to keep the peace. Thrawn and Mon Mothma are still hammering out a treaty, but there are several dissenters and a few rogue Moffs to contend with."

"We'll manage," Obi-Wan assured them. "We always do."

* * *

The next few years brought many changes to the galaxy. As Willow had predicted, many star systems wanted to stay with the Empire and were allowed to do so by the New Republic. Likewise, several hundred systems were welcomed into the New Republic with the Empire's blessing.

Luke Skywalker traveled the galaxy for several months, honing his skills and helping those in need. Soon after, he returned to Yavin 4 where he set up the new Jedi Academy. While the original Jedi were busy keeping the fragile peace, many Knights - and some Masters - made sure to spend as much time at the Academy as possible. Zett Jukassa became a favored instructor.

After a brief political courtship to Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium, Han and Leia finally fully acknowledged their feeling and were married. Within a few years Leia, who became Chief of State of the New Republic after Mon Mothma resigned, gave birth to twins - Jacen and Jaina. Buffy had tears in her eyes as she held her nephew, but was comforted by her husband Obi-Wan.

Dawn Jukassa spent part of her time teaching at Luke's Academy and the rest on Earth, working in the infirmary. She not only graduated from the Council's medical program, but was licensed in the New Republic as well. She saved the lives of many Slayers and Jedi. Her daughter was often found in the infirmary, good-naturedly pestering the patients as only a young child could.

Xander Harris remained with the fleet, serving as Commander in the Republic forces. Aayla soon joined him, though her work was the government liaison to the Jedi Council. The two married in a quiet ceremony and, though they have no children of their own, spoil the children in their 'family'.

Wedge Antilles continued to serve Rogue Squadron. His wife, Joyce, held onto her fighter, though her work shifted to security. For a time, she served as a liaison to the new government. After the birth of her first daughter, Syal, her priorities shifted elsewhere. Though she joined Rogue Squadron when needed, her work became more internal. Her Mandalorian training, her Jedi skills and her Slayer background have helped her adjust to a new life, one without the great risks, one where she can be with her daughters.

Tara continued to serve as the main Wicca on the Watcher's Council. Together with her girlfriend, Kennedy, they continue to protect and serve the Watcher's Council through apocalypse after apocalypse, only calling on the others, as needed. Though the laws of the world had not changed, their unity bound them for life. As such, their maternal bond became stronger as they adopted outside of the Council community, though slayers looked to the two as mothers over the whole Council.

Anakin and Padmé, despite putting in long hours in their respective jobs, never failed to show their love for one another and they were stronger for it. Indeed, their marriage became a template for all Jedi marriages. When they were working, Padmé advised first Mon Mothma, then her daughter. Anakin became a mentor to several of the young Jedi and Luke often sought his advice in his own training methods. Anakin happily provided guidance, but was always careful to let Luke stand on his own to feet.

And Buffy? She and Obi-Wan spent most of their time on Earth, preparing for the threat that Willow had alluded too. Between training and molding the last generation of the Old Jedi (and with much prodding by Master Shryne, much to Dawn and Zett's amusement), the two finally recognized their feelings for one another and were married in the meditation garden of the restored Jedi Temple. Though they were parental figures to many of the younger Jedi, both decided early on that they would have no children of their own.

For several years the Skywalkers, Solos and Summers worked and loved, trained and prepared for whatever the future held for them. And while they didn't know exactly what threat the future would bring, they were confident in knowing that they could face anything, as long as they faced it together.

Brave new world, indeed.

* * *

In deep space, in the darkness between the galaxies, several large, planet-sized ships slowly lumbered towards that galaxy far, far away. Indeed, the ships were planets, of a sort - completely biological, completely self-contained. And they contained the greatest threat any galaxy could face.

They were the Yuuzhan Vong and they were coming.

**THE END?

* * *

**

And there it is. Nearly four years, three jobs, three residences, and countless hours later, the two trilogies are complete. Now, I plan to focus on Avalon and Chronicles, but - believe it or not - I have started preliminary planning for my take on the New Jedi Order.

And here, at the end of all things, I'd like to once again thank all of my betas both past and present- The Muse, Shadow Master, Megan Gravel, my first Beta waaaaay back on Episode 1, Winterd and Fallenstar2-The Lone Survivor. I actually couldn't believe that she'd been with this series since back in Episode 2. I'd like to thank each of them for their help on this story, I'd like to thank Winterd especially for originally inspiring me to write this monstrosity in the first place, and of course I'd like to thank Fallenstar2 for staying with me till the end.

And for reminding me to include Xander in the wrap up. D'oh.

And finally, I'd like to thank all of my regulars- and please forgive me if I miss a name or three. Almost all of the below were here from the beginning- Allen Pitt, Amber Penglass, Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl, Marz1, General Mac, Stcobb, Just Me Prime, Cycloneozgirl, MaxCobra, Raiining, WISE, Sean Malloy-1, Little Cherry Tree, Twisterblake, and everyone else who reviewed- thank you for your support and continued reading, and know that even if I didn't respond personally to your reviews, I have read every single one. As for why did I thank Wise? Well, an author really does need a good flame now and again. Too bad the punk couldn't step up.

Heh.

Well, For the foreseeable future, the galaxy far, far away will be closed while SG-1 and the Galactica crew play. But don't worry, we'll visit it again… someday.


End file.
